


Something in the Way

by NoDayButToday1912



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoDayButToday1912/pseuds/NoDayButToday1912
Summary: "Armie, I absolutely hate you more than anyone or anything." Timmy says, looking the tall, muscular boy in the face. Armie easily towers over him and stares him down."Everyone knows I hate you. You're stuck up, a know-it-all, and a fucking tease." Armie spit. The word tease made Timmy scoff. As he began to turn around and end their conversation, Armie grabbed his arm. Timmy tried to jerk his arm away but Armie held on tighter. Armie pushed Timmy against a row of lockers and grabbed Timmy by his shirt collar. Timmy gasped and shut his eyes tightly, waiting for impact. To his surprise, the only thing he felt was Armie's lips on his own.
Relationships: Elizabeth Chambers/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 147
Kudos: 259





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing for Charmie. I hope you all enjoy!

It's the first day of Senior year for Timothée Chalamet. He decided to let his unruly curls fly and has on a black Queen t-shirt with black skinny jeans and black converse to match. He toys with the ring on the middle finger of his right hand as he looks for his friends. He's nervous. The question is why?

Timmy is a straight A student. He excels in school and is on his way to becoming valedictorian. His teachers love him. However, Timmy's bookish charm has cost him a social life. He is not popular. He has two friends at most and is picked on by the popular kids. He's weird. He dresses weird, acts weird, and thinks weird.

"Timmy!"

"Timmy! Over here!"

Calling his name are his two best friends, Saoirse and Florence. Saoirse has cut her hair again. It's blonde and at her shoulders. She is wearing a white t-shirt underneath her blue jean overall dress. Her converse are a bright red color, which brings the outfit together entirely. Florence's hair is on top of her head in a messy bun. She is wearing a blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants, with black tennis shoes. Her outfit is casual and perfect for a laid back senior year.

"Flo, our teachers are going to think you're ready to flunk. You look like you have senioritis." Timmy joked as he saw her. Florence rolled her eyes and scowled at him.

"You're going to be disappointed if you think I care. Besides, mom already gave me an earful while I was sneaking out of the house" Florence replied sourly. Saoirse snickered and Timmy shot is friend a sad smile. Florence has strict parents, who want her to look and act presentable. However, she rebels and refuses. Looking at her, you would never expect Florence to have the grades that she does. Like Timmy. Florence and Saoirse are straight A students. Unlike Timmy, they have better social lives than he could dream of.

The three friends are absorbed in their conversation until the slamming of a door quiets them. In walks Armie Hammer and his goons, Nick Delli Santi and Ansel Elgort. They're all wearing their letterman jackets with white t-shirts and blue jeans. Their Nike tennis shoes squeak upon the waxed tiles. The group walks by them silently. Timmy glares at the back of their heads.

"Did they have to cause such a disturbance?" Timmy asks his two friends. They both roll their eyes and sigh.

"Timmy, please let it go. This feud with Armie and his friends has gone on long enough. We're seniors now. Don't let it ruin our last year together" Saoirse said. The feud between Armie, Ansel, Nick and Timmy has been ongoing since seventh grade. The boys used to torment Timmy in middle school and carried it over into high school. They make fun of him for his clothes, his weird music, and his inability to socialize. It's ended up in physical fights twice, with Timmy a sore loser.

Timmy sighed and looked at his friends. Their eyes showed that they were pleading. Behind the pleading eyes were worry for Timmy. They knew high school was hard for him since he was bullied and he only had two friends. They wanted him to be okay, especially this last year.

"Okay. Only because I love you guys." Timmy relented. The girls giggled and hugged their lanky friend. In the midst of their hug, the bell rang.

"I have geography." Florence said. Her least favorite subject was her first. She groaned and started to walk towards the classroom, walking slowly as possible. Saoirse and Timmy laughed at her dramatic antics as their friend disappeared inside the classroom.

"I have anatomy." Timmy says. He was hoping Saoirse would light up with the information, but she frowned.

"I have history." She responded. The two sighed and went their separate ways, Timmy down the science wing and Saoirse down the history wing. As Timmy walked to the door with the skeleton beside it, he noticed Armie, Nick, and Ansel going inside. Timmy's mouth went dry and his brow furrowed with worry. He hates these guys and hates that he has to deal with them his first hour of school. As he walks inside the classroom, he notices Elizabeth Chambers in Armie's lap.

Armie and Elizabeth had been dating since they were sophomores. The two were attached at the hip. Well, the groins actually. Armie was constantly kissing her neck whenever he had the chance, even resulting in makeout sessions during lunch. Rumor has it the two fuck in the bathrooms after football practice. Timmy is interrupted by his thoughts when their teacher clears her throat. She eyes Liz and Armie for a split second before breaking out in a smile.

"Hello everyone. I am Ms. Gerwig. I am your anatomy teacher for the year. We will be learning about the human body and it's functions, from the most minuscule function to the greatest. I have decided that we will have projects following some chapters, and I have assigned you partners already. These will be your partners for the remainder of the year." The entire class groans at the idea of having an assigned and permanent partner for the year. Timmy hated projects, especially ones that involved a partner or group. He always ended up doing all of the work while his partner or group got credit.

"Timothée Chalamet and Armand Hammer" Ms. Gerwig read from her list, breaking Timmy from his thoughts once again.

His face grows hot and his blood runs cold. His heart is beating faster the more he thinks about Armie being his partner for projects. Ansel and Nick start to snicker and hit Armie. Armie scowls at their teacher, his friends, and lastly, Timmy. Timmy scowls back at the jock.

"Students, make sure you get your partners contact information. I am having you do an assignment tonight on your partner to get to know them better. You will report it back to the class tomorrow." Ms. Gerwig said. Armie put his head down on his desk. Armie never spoke to Timmy unless it was to make fun of him. Now they would actually have to speak to each other. Timmy started to bite on his lip with worry, pulling off skin as his anxiety worsened.

When the bell rang, Timmy bolted out of the door. He didn't make it very far before he was slammed into the wall and crumpled to the floor. He saw Armie above him with a deep frown upon his face.

"You really wanted to run without giving me your number? You're a smartass and a dick, Chalamet." he said. Timmy flinched at the insult, but quickly stood up.

"Well, I'm not the asshole who just pushed a kid into a wall." Timmy said. Armie chuckled and shook his head. Timmy quickly wrote his number down and walked away before Armie could say anything else.

★

  
**Unknown Number**   
_Hey this is Armie_

  
Timmy rolled his eyes. Did he really want to respond? Maybe he could ask his teacher for a new partner. He thought about his teacher having to do more work to accommodate Timmy and thought against it. He would just have to be a big boy.

  
**Timmy**   
_Hey_

**Armie**   
_Let’s get this shit over with. Name, age, college of choice, favorite anatomical structure, and reason for taking anatomy._

**Timmy**   
_Timothée Hal Chalamet, seventeen, New York University, the brain, anatomy is my favorite science and the one I find the most interesting._

**Armie**   
_You have a favorite science? That’s so sad._

Timmy rolled his eyes at the immaturity. Armie has just started to text him and is already criticizing him. Timmy’s anger comes to a halt when his phone buzzes again.

**Armie**   
_Armand Douglas Hammer, 18, UCLA, the heart, I need to graduate_

Timmy was surprised Armie hadn’t said penis as his favorite anatomical structure. Timmy wondered why he said the heart. Was it a metaphor? Had something happened to Armie’s heart and he was suddenly interested in them in the anatomical sense? Timmy shook his head. He was overthinking.

Timmy didn’t bother to respond. He wrote down what Armie had said and called it a day. However, Timmy was restless that night. How was he supposed to enjoy his senior year with Armie Hammer as his anatomy project partner?


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the sweet comments! Y’all made  
> my day! So here is the official first chapter, but just a warning. There is violence and mentions of disease and I don’t want to trigger anyone with topics that could possibly be heavy. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

The sound of an alarm blaring woke Timmy up from his restful sleep. The time was 6:15 which gave him enough time to shower and eat breakfast with his mother before school. As Timmy got up from his bed, he felt that his back was sore. He knew it was more than likely from the wall Armie had pushed him into while trying to get his number.

Sleepily trudging into his bathroom, he proceeded to take his shirt of to assess the damage to his back. Sure enough there was a bruise on his back. It was huge and starting to turn an ugly shade of blue and black. He was going to have to be careful about walking around the house without a shirt on. His mother did not need to see any bruises.

Timmy turned the shower on and let the water warm up. As he waited, he touched the bruise with soft and nimble fingers, so as to not disturb the already delicate area. When the water was to his liking, he stepped inside, hissing as the water pelted his bruise. He was going to have to be extremely careful as his back started to heal.

  * .・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.



Timmy’s mother smiled at her son as he walked down the stairs. He wore a blue collared shirt with khaki pants and some loafers his grandmother bought him before school began. His mother had made them blueberry pancakes and eggs. She usually only makes this meal when she needs to talk to him about something important. A wave of anxiety rushed through Timmy’s body. He gave her a tight lipped smile as he sat down at the table.

“Good morning, my sweet boy!” Nicole said excitedly. She had a beaming smile on her face, which somewhat relaxed Timmy. He started to scoop the eggs onto his plate while his mother gave him two pancakes.

“Hey, mom. What’s the occasion?” Timmy said, gesturing towards the meal she had made. Nicole stiffened and turned to him slowly. She met his gaze with a sad smile. This made Timmy’s insides churn.

“Sweetie, your grandmother isn’t doing very well. I might have to fly to France for a few weeks to help her with the upkeep of her house and her health. Is that okay?” his mother said softly. Her eyes watered and Timmy knew that this was possibly going to be the hardest thing he would have to deal with this year. His grandmother was diagnosed with dementia this year and the disease had hit her hard. Pauline was helping with her currently, but with her schoolwork and job being so demanding, Nicole was having to leave and help. Timmy smiled at his mother.

“Mom, of course it’s fine. Make sure grandmother is okay. I’ll take care of everything here,” Timmy responded. His mother smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She sat down in front of him with her cup of coffee steaming.

“Tim, I wanted to ask about theatre. When are your performances? I don’t want to miss any of them. Especially with them being your last,” his mother said before sipping her coffee. Timmy swore he saw her come to life with that one sip, as her eyes started to sparkle like they do with her daily caffeine intake.

“Well, I’m not really sure yet. It’s only the second day so we haven’t discussed any performances or dates just yet. I will let you know when I hear anything,” Timmy said. His mother hummed in appreciation. They were silent as Timmy ate his good and Nicole drank her coffee. She set her cup down swiftly and looked at Timmy sharply.

“How was your first day?” Nicole asked. She wasn’t shy about any topic in her sons life, especially school. She knew he was picked on but never knew the extent. She would be furious if she knew the physical damage done to him. Of course she knew about the fights, but Timmy said it was an act of defense from some drama. She was skeptical but believed him.

Timmy became quite stiff in his seat and almost dropped his fork. His bruise started to ache as he had gone stiff against the back of his chair and hit the reminder of his high school torment. Before he could respond to his mother’s question, a horn honked outside. It was Florence letting him know she was here to pick him up for school. Timmy raced out the door before his mother could protest. She let out a sigh as her son left with no response to her question. Her sigh was even heavier when she noticed her son had left his backpack. She was going to be late for work.

  * .・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.



Florence whipped her white jeep into a parking spot within the senior parking lot. She got out of the car with her black leather jacket over a black t-shirt. Her skinny jeans were dark blue and ripped and tucked into her black boots. Florence looked badass, which matched her personality perfectly. Saoirse was waiting by her blue Honda. She was wearing a yellow sundress with a pair of brown sandals.

“Flo, you look good,” Saoirse told her friend as she walked up to the pair. Florence beamed at the compliment.

“Thanks. Mom nearly fainted when I walked downstairs,” Florence said with a laugh.

The trio walked through the halls, eventually parting ways. Timmy walked into Ms. Gerwig’s room. A powerpoint was on the screen titled “Bones”. Timmy started to get excited. Bones were the easiest subject in anatomy. Ms. Gerwig’s skeleton was up at the front of the classroom and had names of bones attached to him.

“Students, if you take a look at the skeleton, you will notice that he has the names of bones attached to him. They are correctly placed. Tomorrow when you come in, they will be scattered about randomly. I will pick volunteers to match the bone name with it’s correct structure. Make sure you study tonight.” Ms. Gerwig said.

She quickly dived into her lesson about bones. As Timmy went to grab his notebook and a pencil, he noticed he hadn’t brought his backpack with him to class. His face paled and his heart was in his throat. He forgot his backpack at home.

  * .・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.



Timmy rushed to the bathroom to call his mother. He was hoping she wasn’t at work, as he didn’t want to disturb her at her job. The phone rang three times before he heard his mother’s sweet voice.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey mom, it’s me. I forgot my backpack at home this morning” He said sheepishly.

_“I know, baby. I’m bringing it to the school now. I will be there in a few minutes.”_

Timmy smiled, even though she was unable to see him through the phone. He thanked her and apologized to her before hanging up. Timmy was so elated at the news of his forgotten backpack, that he had knocked someone down on his way out of the bathroom. Horrified, Timmy quickly apologized. Unfortunately, the person he knocked down was Ansel.

“You dick! You did that on purpose!” Ansel spat at him, as he got up quickly. His face was red. He was embarrassed, as the weird kid had knocked him on his ass. Timmy’s chest got tight. He knew this wasn’t good. Before he knew what was happening, Nick was behind him. Nick and Ansel immediately tag teamed Timmy.

Timmy was grabbed in a choke hold by Nick and was swiftly punched by Ansel. Timmy felt his eyes swell with each punch. His nose had crunched and blood started to pour. Ansel was not letting up on his body. As Timmy started to go limp and crumple to the floor, Ansel was quickly pushed off of him.

“Are you fucking stupid? Are you really going to pick a fight with someone and lose your place on the football team? You’re going to lose your place and your scholarship, you dumbass! Stop!” a voice had said. It was Armie. Armie had pulled Ansel off of Timmy and stopped the fight.

“What is going on here?” a loud, male voice boomed. All eyes were on Mr. Guadagnino. The man was red with anger. He grabbed Ansel and Nick and pushed them to his office. Ms. Gerwig had watched the events unfold and was helping Timmy to the nurse. As Mr. Guadagnino disappeared, Timmy saw the horrified face of his mother looking helpless to do anything for her badly beaten son.

  * .・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.



“How long, Timothée?” his mother asked him, solemnly when they were in the privacy of their home. Timmy knew his mother was serious when she used his full name. She looked shaken to her core. Timmy bit his lip with worry and started to play with his fingers.

“Mom it really-“ he began.

“No excuses. I don’t know who these boys are who who they think they are but you are a person. You are my son and you are not going to be tormented while trying to get a decent education! I will not allow it.” Nicole said. Her face was red and tears were welling up in her eyes. She was upset over the abuse her son endured. She felt even more upset for not noticing.

“The bullying has been happening since seventh grade. The physical fights have happened since last year. I’m sorry, Mom. I didn’t know how to tell you,” Timmy said, guilty at hiding his dark days with his mother. They told each other everything. They were all they had. His mother sighed and looked at him.

“Do you want to still go to this school? I can take you out and put you somewhere different,” Nicole told him. Timmy thought it over. He wouldn’t be bullied and a fresh start sounds amazing. However, he would dearly miss the memories his shitty high school had given him. Most importantly, what about Florence and Saoirse? He couldn’t leave them behind. He shook his head firmly.

“Mom, it’s a only year. One more year and I’m done. I will be fine,” Timmy said. His mother sighs but relents. She hugs him tightly and whispers how much she loves him. She and Timmy eventually move away from the topic of the fight and abuse. They watch The Walking Dead for the rest of the night before the two go to bed.

While Timmy is laying in bed trying to fall asleep, his phone buzzes on his nightstand. He picks up the phone to see a text from Armie.

**Armie**

_I noticed you didn’t have your backpack so here are the notes from today._

_ See attached images _

__

Timmy was shocked to see that Armie had actually paid him some attention. Maybe he actually felt bad about his friends treating him like dog shit. Timmy wrote a reply thanking Armie and turned his phone on do not disturb. Thoughts of Armie’s kindness lulled him to sleep. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.

  * .・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.



When Timmy walked into his first class the next day, Ansel and Nick were no where to be found. Suspended for a week for fighting, he later found out. The class was buzzing about the precious days fight when Ms. Gerwig cleared her throat.

“Students, we are going to have our first project. I want you and your partner to pick a bone. Talk about the bone. What makes it important to the human body? Who discovered it? Tell me the anatomical history of the bone of your choice. Then, replicate the bone using plaster or clay,” she instructed. Partners started to group together in search of the perfect bone to research and create. Timmy held his breath as Armie sat in the desk in front of him.

“Alright. Let’s figure this project out and be done with it,” Armie said. Timmy nodded in reply and refused to say anything to the boy. Timmy suggested the femur and Armie nodded, uninterested.

“Hey, thanks for sending me the notes last night. It was really nice of you,” Timmy said, looking Armie straight in the face. Armie looked over him once before frowning.

“Whatever. Not like you needed it anyways. You probably knew the information anyways. Probably read textbooks for fun,” Armie said. Timmy frowned and reminded himself to never thank Armie for shit. Timmy was lost in thought, until Armie’s voice broke his overworked mind.

“So, my house or yours?”


	3. Chapter 2

Timmy and Armie had decided on Armie’s house to start on their project. Timmy was nervous. He had never been to a house that was not his best friends. Also, Armie’s house was massive. It was on the illustrious side of town, the side that Timmy and his friends did not dare go. They were not rich, not like Armie.

Armie opened the gate, which locked anyone out from the yard and the house itself. A large, white home stared Timmy in the face. A plain, wooden door was opened so that the two boys could step inside. Armie’s house was stunning. The furniture was grey, which matched the plain, white and black walls. Armie sat down on the couch and nodded for Timmy to sit by him.

“So, the femur. Why the femur?” Armie asked. It wasn’t challenging, as he was genuinely curious.

“It’s the strongest bone in the body. It’s also the longest in humans. It just sounds powerful,” Timmy replied. The way Armie stared at him made Timmy flush. Armie was studying him.

“Are you choosing this bone due to its power, because you essentially feel powerless?” Armie had asked. Timmy had gaped at him. Armie thought Timmy wanted to do a project on the femur bone because it was powerful, something Timmy wished he felt. Well, Armie assumed he wished to feel.

Before Timmy could respond, Armie had walked inside the kitchen. Timmy was worried he had scared Armie before this project had even begun. Surprisingly, Armie came back with an ice pack in his hand.

“That looks really bad,” Armie said, gesturing to Timmy’s eye. Armie handed Timmy the ice pack, which Timmy hesitantly accepted. Timmy placed the pack over his eye, feeling the cool material soothe his bruised eye.

“It was your friend that did it,” Timmy replied bitterly. Armie snorted in reply.

“That’s not my friend,” Armie replied. This caused Timmy’s head to shoot up.

“Why do you hang out with him then?”

“He’s on the football team,”

Armie said this like it was known information. Timmy looked at the boy as though he had grown two heads. How are you not friends with someone, but hang out with them all the time?

“Nick is cool, though. Guy has a good heart. Ansel just causes everyone around him to act like a dick,” Armie said, not looking at Timmy. His eyes were focused in on their textbook. He was writing down information about the femur.

“So, is Ansel the reason you’re an asshole?” Timmy asked. Armie stopped writing. He looked at Timmy coldly.

“No, I just don’t like you,” He said simply.

“Well, the feeling is mutual,” Timmy said.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Timmy was on a three-way call with Saoirse and Florence when he got home. He had spent a long two hours in silence with Armie after the two confessed their dislike for each other.

 _“Wait, so he and Ansel aren’t friends? No way. That is utter bullshit,”_ Florence said.

 _“I don’t know. Maybe they’re both better friends with Nick and are acquaintances through Nick?”_ Saoirse said, unsure.

Florence scoffed at this idea and Timmy rolled his eyes.

 _“Who cares? He’s still a dick,”_ Florence said. The two girls had changed their stance on making peace with Armie and his friends. After the fight, Florence and Saoirse were ready to pounce. They brought Timmy some ice cream the afternoon of the fight, when Timmy had left school with his horrified and worried mother.

“Guys, what am I going to do? I have to deal with Armie personally for another nine months,” Timmy whined.

 _“Look, just keep your head down and lay low. Don’t say anything unless you’re spoken to,”_ Saoirse suggested.

“Fine. Maybe that will work,” Timmy said. Florence laughed and doubted the words of their wise friend.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

The day after Saoirse’s advice, Armie had suggested they work on the project at Timmy’s house. Timmy’s house was a simple, one story brick house. Armie was just as unimpressed with the inside as he was the outside. The living room had beige walls with brown chairs and a brown couch. Armie sat down on the old couch and opened his laptop to begin their research.

The house was eerily quiet. The boys didn’t speak to each other. Timmy noticed Armie looking at him from the corner of his eye.

“Can I help you?” Timmy asked, finally fed up with the staring. Armie looked at him for a split second.

“Yeah, I can’t work on our project tomorrow. Football practice then a game,” Armie said. Timmy rolled his eyes. Of course, he had to be paired with the school’s star quarterback.

“Great, so you can fuck your girlfriend in the bathroom before and after the game?” Timmy mumbled, or so he thought. Armie was staring at him, dumbfounded. Until he broke out into a smirk.

“Why? Jealous?” Armie said, smirking. Timmy nearly puked. It wasn’t that Armie was physically unattractive, but that he was mean, snarky, and an ass.

“Jealous? Of getting fucked in a bathroom?” Timmy asked. Armie let out a loud laugh.

“Tim, you sound like having sex in a bathroom is the worst thing possible,” Armie said with a smile. It was a genuine smile, not smug or mischievous. Timmy turned bright red at Armie’s words. They sounded so obscene coming from him.

“I guess I never thought about sex like that,” Timmy said. Armie stared at him, puzzled.

“Wait, are you a virgin?” Armie asked. Timmy’s cheeks were so hot they could burn whoever touched him.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Timmy said. He proceeded to turn pages in their textbook, looking for more information about the femur. Armie sighed. Their project continued in silence.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

It’s not that Timmy never thought about sex or boys. He was just too worried about school. Armie had awakened something in him during their short-lived conversation. Was it embarrassment? Shame? Timmy didn’t know.

The weekend was uneventful, until Timmy received a text from Armie.

**Armie**

_Hey, I have the plaster for our femur. Do you mind If I stop by so we can create our masterpiece?_

**Timmy**

_Yeah. That’s fine._

Timmy made sure to clean the house a little. He didn’t want someone as wealthy as Armie to see the pigsty he lived in. Armie’s house was flawless which intimidated Timmy. Armie was perfect, just like his life.

Armie knocked on the door when he had arrived. He had plaster mix in his hand and quickly walked inside the kitchen to prepare for their project. Timmy had gotten the supplies they needed to create their femur. Armie’s hand smoothed down the plaster and created a thin mold to serve as the center of the bone.

“Like what you see?” Armie teased.

“Shut up. It’s not like that. I didn’t know you were artistic,” Timmy said.

“Well, I am. I’m not as dumb as you would like to think sometimes,” Armie replied.

“I never said you were dumb,”

“Then why do you act like it? Like I don’t know as much as you do?”

Armie’s question poked and prodded at Timmy. Timmy didn’t think Armie was dumb. Maybe a dumb jock, but not actually dumb in terms of knowledge and grade point averages. Timmy shrugged in reply and shook his head.

“Is that why you hate me? You think I believe I’m better and smarter than you?” Timmy asked quietly. Armie was silent. He refused to answer the question. This frustrated Timmy. Why couldn’t Armie just be honest with him?

“Look, I don’t think you’re dumb. I think you’re a self-absorbed asshat, but not dumb,” Timmy explained. Armie was always so mean to him. Timmy thought he understood why, but Armie was a mystery.

“I’m sorry,” Armie said. Timmy thought he had misheard Armie, so he stayed quiet for a minute. The silence was deafening. Timmy swore he could heart Armie’s heartbeat.

“I’m sorry about Nick and Ansel. That was bullshit. I’m sorry if you think I’m anything like that, or if I’ve hurt you physically. You’re an easy target, but it doesn’t make it right,” Armie finally said. Timmy was taken aback at the words out of the other boy’s mouth.

“Um, i-it’s okay,” Timmy finally responded. Armie cleared his throat and Timmy shuffled awkwardly.

“Let’s get back to the project,” Armie spoke.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

August and September were a blur. Timmy had a performance in his theatre class in October. He had landed the role of Laurie in Little Women, a role of which he was proud. The play was to run for three nights at a local theatre.

The night of the play came quickly. Opening night was abuzz with faces, including Timmy’s mother. She had recently returned to the States after her mother’s health had improved. Timmy saw his father on the other side of the room, far away from his former wife. Their divorce was nasty, and Marc refused to fight for custody. Timmy barely saw his dad.

Luckily, Saoirse and Florence were in the play with him. Florence won the role of Amy, much to her parent’s delight. Saoirse won the main role of Jo, which she deserved more than anyone. She worked her ass off for the role. Timmy saw Ms. Gerwig in the audience, looking impressed with the number of people who showed up.

Their drama teacher, Mr. Stuhlburg, thanked everyone for coming to see the theatre’s Fall production. He explained how hard they worked, how much fun they had, and how happy he was to see their accomplishments. He recognized the seniors for their hard work and dedication towards the department, especially if they had been in his class since they were freshmen.

The play was perfect. Saoirse was terrific and Florence was perfect. Timmy was proud of his friends for making their Fall play unforgettable. Timmy’s mother and father crowded him and congratulated him on an amazing performance. Florence’s parents pet him and complimented him until Florence turned as red as a tomato. Saoirse’s parents were met with a stream of people telling them how amazing their daughter was. They were unable to escape the influx of people to congratulate Timmy and Florence.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Timmy was cleaning his dressing room for the night. As he was leaving the theatre, he saw a familiar figure.

“Armie?” Timmy asked. The boy turned around and gave Timmy a sheepish smile.

“Uh, hey. Hoped I could catch you. You were good tonight. I really enjoyed the play,” Armie said.

“Why are you here? Is this not lame to you?” Timmy asked, concerned. Why was Armie always following him now? Was this his fate? The inability to escape Armie Hammer?

“My mom owns the theatre. We come to every opening night, no matter what play or event,” Armie explained. Timmy nodded in understanding. Armie’s kind words were different. They were uplifting. Timmy was serious about his acting roles. For someone like Armie to enjoy his acting, he was surely on cloud nine.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” Armie said, turning away and walking towards his car. Timmy was deep in thought as he walked to his car. Armie complimented him and apologized for his actions. Timmy was confused. Why was Armie being nice and trying to do right by him? Has he turned to a new leaf? Only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the wait! Work has been crazy and just been making me so tired. This chapter is in Armie’s POV and a way for us to know Armie and understand him a little bit. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for your sweet comments! They make my day!

Armie Hammer was born into money. He never knew a time his family struggled to purchase anything. He was given a brand new Mercedes when he turned sixteen. However, Armie knew that money didn’t solve problems, it just made your problems look pretty.

Armie’s parents’ marriage was in ruins. His dad was away in London on “business”. His business was more than likely drinking and fucking prostitutes. His mother was at home, bitching about her estranged husband and Armie. Armie was miserable to say the least.

Armie was closer to his father. When Armie was a child, his father would come home from work to spend quality time with his son. His mother, however, was quick to scold him or give him to his nanny. Armie hated his mother. He blamed her for his father’s estrangement.

Armie’s life has been a business transaction since the day he was born. His parents were best friends with the Chambers. The Chambers were almost as rich as the Hammers, almost. A marriage between Elizabeth and Armie was perfect for both families. The Hammers have a better social standing and the Chambers become richer. Introduced at thirteen, dating by fifteen, and expected to be married by twenty.

The marriage was his mother’s idea. His father wanted Armie left out of business. He believed Armie should marry anyone he wanted, but his mother was cutthroat. Armie was trapped in a house with an unloving mother and a dad miles away from their shit town. Who could blame him?

  * ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆



Armie and Timmy were polar opposites. Timmy was lower middle class. Nothing he owned was brand new. It was all hand me downs and used goods. Timmy listened to alternative music and wore clothes that either screamed nerd or hipster. Armie listened to classic rock music, much to his mother’s dismay as she preferred classical music. Armie’s clothes were brand new and designer. He was not allowed to have anything that wasn’t brand name per his mother’s orders.

Armie never wanted to bully Timmy. It just seemed to happen. While he hated Timmy, he never wanted to make the boy’s life miserable. Armie was an angry person and to take it out on Timmy was easy. He was quiet, shy, and unnoticed. Bullying him would be simple, until his friends made it physical. Once it went to harming the boy physically, Armie tried to stop it as often as possible. 

Armie was expected to go to business school. His name was why he got in. His family practically had a wing named after them at every business school in the State. However, Armie wasn’t interested in business or carrying on his family’s beloved legacy. Armie loved art.

Armie was the top student in his school’s art class. Sculptures were his best subject, along with his favorite. Elizabeth, Nick, and Ansel always made fun of the “art freaks” as they were called, but never Armie. They didn’t even know he was in art. If Armie could change his destiny, he would choose art school. When he asked his mother if he could major in art, she sneered and asked what he would do with a degree in art. His confidence was never the same after that.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Armie and Timmy were called to present their project on the femur bone. Timmy stood up, visibly uncomfortable. Armie stood and stood in front of the class, nonchalantly. The boys unveiled their model and began their slide show. It went without hiccups, except for Timmy’s occasional anxious stutter, which was mocked quietly by Ansel and Nick. Elizabeth was giggling at the two.

After they finished the tedious but interesting project, they were asked to be seated.

“That was wonderful, boys. You both did fantastic. The sculpture of the femur is exquisite,” Ms. Gerwig noted, eyeing the replica in awe. The bell rang before another group could go and students began to pile out of the room.

“Armie, can I speak with you?” Ms. Gerwig asked. Armie nodded and took a seat in front of her desk. Ms. Gerwig looked at him with kind eyes.

“What are you planning on doing after you graduate?” she asked. Armie looked surprised that she didn’t know the plans his mother had decided on when he was still a fetus.

“Business school. Then running my family’s company,” Armie said. Ms. Gerwig gave him a sad, sympathetic smile. Armie sighed. He knew where this was going.

“Armie, you have a gift. Your model was spectacular. You need to pursue art. You love it,” she said.

“You know I can’t, Greta. You know how my family is,” he said. She frowned at the thought of Armie’s strict family. She knew better than anyone. After all, she was his nanny for seven years.

Before Ms. Gerwig was in college, she was hired as a nanny for the Hammers. The job paid well and was enough to pay for everything she would need. Once she was done with college, she quit and became a teacher. She broke Armie’s heart when she left, as she was the first person to show him love and kindness in a cruel household.

Ms. Gerwig knew Armie was bound to be an artist. He loved drawing and painting when he was a small child. Ms. Gerwig still had every painting and drawing he had given her when he was under her care. She adored Armie. She gently patted Armie’s hand, before grabbing it and giving a reassuring squeeze. He smiled softly before getting up to go to his next class.

  * ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆



Dinner with his mother was unbearable. She yelled at the staff and sent her food back at least twice. When they were finally settled, his mother interrupted the usual silence that took place during dinner.

“Your principal told me about your friends fighting the other day,” she said. She sounded disgusted at the idea of a physical altercation, especially one that involved Armie’s friends. She looked at him for an answer.

“Yeah, and?” he asked. He was confused. He wasn’t even involved in the fight.

“I heard you broke it up. Armand, what have I told you? If it doesn’t concern you, leave it alone,” his mother scolded. Armie rolls his eyes at his mother.

“I am serious! It could go on your record that you were in an altercation. No business school will want a delinquent and then what will happen to our family’s company? It will be overrun with disgusting workers outside of the family,” his mother sneered.

“Yes, Mother,” Armie said. He wasn’t paying much attention to her. She continued to nag him. She asked about prom, school, and his relationship. He cringed at the idea of Elizabeth and himself. It wasn’t that she wasn’t beautiful, but that the slept with anything that moved.

Armie remembers the time she tried to jump his bones when they were at a dinner gala. Armie was terrified someone would come in and refused to have sex with her. She angrily poured her water over his head and refused to speak with him for two days. A new Armani bag later, she was perfectly fine.

Armie and Liz have had sex and it’s not bad sex. He just wants to cuddle on the couch without having to fuck his girlfriend three times. He caught her with Ansel after a football game once. He decided to get a shower at the school when he caught Liz against the wall with Ansel pounding into her. He slowly walked away and decided not to mention it. He didn’t care enough to bring it up.

She’s still cheating on him with Ansel, which boosts Ansel’s confidence. He’s always tried to be better than Armie. Ansel is wealthy, but no where near as wealthy as Armie and his family. He feels as though he and Armie are in competition, in society, style, school, and friends. He’s the reason Timmy is a punching bag. Armie bullied the boy, so Ansel has to take it a step further.

“Armand, are you listening to me?” his mother shouts.

“Sorry, Mother. You were saying?” he asks. She huffs but continues. It’s going to be a long dinner.


	5. Chapter 4

August came and went quickly for the seniors. In the middle of September, Armie started to plan his yearly Halloween party with Ansel and Nick. Nick and Ansel argued over everything. The drinks, the snacks, the guests. Armie rolled his eyes as his friends continued to argue.

“We’re getting punch and beer,” Ansel said. Nick narrowed his eyes at Ansel.

“We need to get liquor, not beer. That’s cheap shit for the last Halloween party of our high school careers,” Nick said. Ansel looked like he might kill Nick in that moment. This issue about drinks turned into a screaming match between the two boys.

“We can just get liquor, beer, and make punch. You guys need to chill out,” Armie said. The two looked at him as if he had grown another head.

“Chill out? This is the last Halloween party we’re going to have as high schoolers. What’s going on with you man?” Ansel asked, suspicious.

“Nothing, Bro. Just keep planning,” Armie said. Nick and Ansel gave him one last look before deciding to carry on with their conversation. Armie sighed. Fuck the party. He would rather skip this year.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

It was a Monday when shit spiraled out of control. The air was cooler, a telltale sign Fall was on its way. Anatomy went by as normal. Nick, Ansel, and Liz goofed off while Armie and Timmy wrote notes diligently. Ms. Gerwig was speaking on muscles when Ansel made a sly comment.

“Damn, Armie. You’re becoming like that weird bitch you’ve been working with.”

Armie turned to face Ansel. Anger was written over his face, as it grew redder and redder.

“First, he’s not a bitch. Second, I want to get into a good college. So, mind your fucking business,” Armie spat. Ansel flinched, but regained his composure just as fast as he lost it. He smirked as he realized he was getting under Armie’s skin.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to say shit about your boyfriend,” Ansel teased. Armie stood up and picked Ansel up by his collar. The entire class stopped and stared to see what was going to happen next.

“Mr. Hammer, what-“ Ms. Gerwig started, but a cracking sound interrupted her. Armie had punched Ansel square in the face. His nose was pouring blood as Armie’s fist had broken his nose.

“You dick!” Ansel yelled. Ansel began to swing at Armie, until his fists met Armie’s face. The two began to fight inside the small classroom. The fight continued until Principal Guadagnino was called into the room.

“Boys, what in the hell?” he screamed. The boys were pulled off each other quickly. Armie had blood dripping from his mouth and the shadow of a black eye on his left eye. Ansel’s nose was crooked and bloody. They followed their principal begrudgingly. Timmy watched in horror as the two were dragged away.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Timmy had hidden in the boy’s bathroom. He had texted Armie asking if he would meet him there. Armie didn’t disappoint, as he walked through the doors. He had a cut on his head and a busted lip. His eye would be black in the morning. Tummy wet a paper towel and began to dab at Armie’s blood stained face.

“What happened in there?” Timmy asked, concerned.

“Ansel just- Ow! Fuck!” Armie whined. Timmy frowned.

“Sorry, does it hurt when I touch your lip?” Timmy asked.

“Yeah, it does. It’s okay, though. Thanks,” Armie said, sincerely. Timmy was diligently cleaning Armie’s wounds. Armie’s mom was going to be furious with him over this fight.

“Want to come over after school?” Timmy asked hopefully, a small smile forming on his face. Armie relaxed slightly.

“Sure. Why not?”

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

At Timmy’s house, the boys decided to watch a TV show. Timmy put on The Walking Dead, as Armie texted his mother.

**Armie**

_At a friend’s house, Will be home later._

His phone immediately dinged

**Bitch from Hell**

_ARMAND DOUGLAS!!!!!!_

_YOU GOT IN A FIGHT???????_

Armie decided to turn his phone off. He would deal with her later. A few episodes into the show, Armie noticed Timmy’s wandering eyes.

“Alright, Timmy. What’s on your mind?” Armie asked. He had obviously startled the small boy, who tried to pretend that he hadn’t been staring at Armie.

“Why did you get into a fight with Ansel?” Timmy asked.

“He said some dumb shit. Don’t worry about it, seriously,” Armie said. Timmy looked at him, no expression on his face. He quickly paused the show and turned to face the boy.

“Armie, you know you can tell me anything, right? I know you don’t care for me, but you can tell me whatever you want. I won’t tell anyone,” Timmy said. He was sincere. Armie sighed in frustration.

“Ansel called you a bitch. He was mad I was taking notes and said I was acting like you. When I told him to shut up, he apologized about saying things about my boyfriend,” Armie said.

Silence passed over the two boys. Armie was terrified Timmy was about to cry over the mean words. To his surprise, Timmy was confused.

“Boyfriend? You don’t have a boyfriend,” Timmy said. Armie chuckled at the innocence.

“Timmy, they meant you. They called you my boyfriend,” Armie said. Timmy’s mouth dropped open when Armie helped him make the connection. Armie laughed at Timmy’s reaction.

“I would never date you!” Timmy exclaimed. The words hurt Armie, but he didn’t let it show.

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t want to date you either,” Armie snorted. Timmy glared, but then realized his mistake.

“Armie, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Timmy said. Armie smiled softly.

“I know you didn’t. You’re too nice,” Armie said. He grabbed the remote and resumed the show. Timmy had ordered a pizza for himself and his mother. He asked Armie if he wanted some pieces. What the hell? Might as well enjoy this time before his mother kills him.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Armie walked into his house quietly. The last thing he needed was his mother to catch him walking in the door. When he walked into the living room, his heart sank. There she was, waiting on him.

“Sit,” She said, venom nearly seeping out of her mouth. She looked furious, like she would disown him in that moment. He sat down in front of his mother, waiting for her to speak.

“You are an embarrassment. You have embarrassed the entire Hammer family with today’s actions,” She said, quietly. Armie felt sick. Another reason to hate himself.

“I’m sorry,” he says. She scoffs in disbelief.

“That’s all you have to say for yourself. You’re sorry? I can’t even look at you right now. Go to your room,” she said. Armie walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and looked down at the floor. He hated this place and the way his mother made him feel. He was trapped, helpless. All because of money and his name.

In the shower, Armie decided to wash his body twice, to rid himself of his shame and his mother’s words. It was times like these where Armie missed his father. His father would hear his side and decide if it was worth punishment or not. His mother just hurled insults until she moved on from the situation.

Before Armie went to sleep, he checked his phone. One text made him smile.

**Timmy**

_Hey. Had fun today! Hope you didn’t get in too much trouble :)_

**Armie**

_Today was cool. My mom was hard on me, but it’s okay. Goodnight. See you in the morning._

Armie slept soundly that night. He would be at school the next morning. He escaped suspension due to his mother pulling strings. Money doesn’t solve problems, just helps them go away.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! Work has been insane and so has the personal life! Anyways, a gay slur is said in this chapter so I just want to warn anyone if it is a trigger. Enjoy!

It’s the middle of October when the boys feel like they’re starting to meet middle ground with each other. They have much in common. They love movies, music, books, and anatomy, especially. Their taste is somewhat different, but they get along nonetheless.

“Wait, so you really like old books? Like Hawthorne, Shelley, and Alcott? “ Armie asked. Timmy smiled at his shock of his enjoyment of classics.

“You should really read some older books. I have a few if you’d want to read them. What do you want to read?” Timmy asked. Armie looked at him, hard and searching. He then shrugged.

“Whichever book is your favorite,” Armie said. Timmy quickly got up and ran up the stairs, into his small bedroom. He started his long search for the best book he had ever read. He finally found it, hidden under his copy of _Dracula._ He quickly ran back downstairs and handed Armie the book.

“ _This Side of Paradise_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald. Best book I’ve ever read,” he says to Armie with eyes shining brightly. Armie smiled and took the book from Timmy.

“What is it about?” Armie asks, flipping through pages.

“Love and how it can be effected by selfishness and greed,” Timmy says. Armie looks up at him, like

he’s reading his entire soul and being.

“Come to my Halloween party,” Armie says. Timmy goes wide-eyed.

“No. No way. I’ve never been to a party. I would die if I went. I’m awkward and weird,” Timmy says, shaking his head profusely. Armie laughs.

“Then bring Florence and Saoirse with you. Besides, it would make my night all the better if you were there,” Armie says, flashing a grin at Timmy. Timmy flushes and mumbles a quiet ‘okay’. Armie flashes another smile and pats Timmy on the shoulder. Timmy’s heart is officially in his asshole.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Florence and Saoirse are practically screaming when Timmy tells them they’ve been invited to the annual Halloween party. The three friends are at Saoirse’s house, eating pizza and listening to a new obscure music group Saoirse found.

“So he invited you? Just like that?” Florence asked. She looked intrigued. She’d been invited to the Halloween party her freshman year by Ansel. He tried to kiss her and feel her up, so she punched him in the face. She wasn’t invited back next year.

“Yeah, we were talking about books and he just told me to come,” Timmy said, munching on his plain cheese pizza. Florence grinned at him.

“Well, I think this is a wonderful way for you to get out of your comfort zone, Tim. What costumes do we want to wear?” Saoirse asked the two.

“We need to go to the Halloween pop up shop and see what we can find,” Florence says. Timmy and Saoirse agree.

On their way to the shop, Timmy looks over at his confident best friends. He wanted just a pinch of their confidence, the ease they feel in a crowd.

“Are there any rules? Like dos and don’ts of the costume party?” Timmy asked, biting his nails. Saoirse rubbed his back and Florence gently took Timmy’s hand out of his mouth. She looked at him and smiled softly.

“No. There are no rules. It’s Halloween. You can be whoever and whatever you want to be,” Florence says softly, while giving Timmy’s hand a squeeze. Timmy smiles at his two friends and they walk inside the store. It smells like incense and is warm against the October wind. The three go in opposite directions in search of the perfect costume.

“Okay, I think I’ve found mine,” Florence says. She comes out of a dressing room with a skin tight black dress on. It’s floor length and has long sleeves that flow outwards around her hands. A black wig sits on her head and reaches just above her bottom.

“What are you?” Saoirse asks, confused. Florence looks at her, a mix of confused and irritated at her question. Timmy laughs.

“She’s Morticia Addams, Sersh,” he says. Florence rolls her eyes at her friend. She hates old TV shows, so of course she wouldn’t know.

“Oh. Well, you look good,” she says in response. Florence grins at her compliment. Florence isn’t stylish like Saoirse. A comment on your style from Saoirse is very rare, but appreciated.

“I think I’m going to go as a zombie, but I haven’t decided yet,” Saoirse says. Timmy and Florence share a knowing look. She would really look good as a zombie. She has the makeup skills and wardrobe for it. They encourage her decision.

“Alright, Timmy. You’re the only one left without a final costume choice,” Florence says through the dressing room curtain. Timmy bites as his lip. He wouldn’t know what to go as. His heart starts to pound.

“Timmy, what’s wrong?” Saoirse asks him.

“Is he biting his nails again?” Florence asks through the curtain.

“No. His lip,” Saoirse says. Florence hums in response.

“You could go as a cat?” Saoirse suggests. Florence snorts in response.

“And get called a pussy? No thanks,” Timmy says. Florence laughs at the crude remark. He knew she was thinking the exact same thing as him.

“Go as one of your book characters,” Florence says as she walks out of the dressing room. Timmy’s eyes start to light up.

“Do either of you have a Princeton sweatshirt?” Timmy asks.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The night of the party, they got ready at Timmy’s house. Timmy was wearing a Princeton University sweatshirt, some skinny jeans, and black converse. His wild curls were slicked back to imitate an early 20th century look. Florence was putting on her bright red lipstick and Saoirse was finishing putting leaves in her wild, messy hair.

“Okay guys. Would Gomez die for me?” Florence asks, turning. Timmy whistles low and Saoirse beams.

“You look good, Flo,” Timmy says. Saoirse nods in agreement.

“Sersh, I am obsessed with the zombie makeup. You look amazing,” Florence says. Saoirse smiles and messes up her hair some more.

“Timmy, what are you?” Florence asks, confused.

“I’m Amory Blaine. He’s the main character from _This Side of Paradise_ ,” Timmy says. Florence and Saoirse smile at him. He seemed confident in himself, which is different than their usual Timmy.

As the friends leave and start walking to the Hammer home, Timmy feels a growing pit in his stomach. Will everything be okay? Will he act like a total loser? He’s nervous, his anxiety is making him sick.

They walk up to the front lawn, where decorations are sitting about. Graves, skeletons, and a life size Micheal Myers greets them.

“Damn, to have money,” Florence says. The house is stunning, especially with decorations. Party goers are out on the lawn, drinking out of orange and black cups. The trio walk inside the house, only to be met with the heat of bodies throughout the house. Florence goes to get a drink. Saoirse stays with Timmy. They spot Armie quickly. He barely looks at them, as he’s preoccupied with Liz, Ansel, and Nick.

Armie is dressed as a prince, Liz a princess, Ansel as a vampire, and Nick as Frankenstein’s monster. They typical, basic costumes. Ansel spots Timmy and glares at the boy. Timmy quickly looks down, almost embarrassed that he’s there.

The night goes without incident. The three friends drink with Timmy nearly puking when he drinks a beer.

“That is disgusting!” he yells at Florence. She laughs at his dramatics and lets him try her punch. It tastes like fruit punch with a hint of alcohol.

“That’s a little better,” he grimaces. He decides to stick with water. Drake is blasting in the background as people start swaying to the music. Liz is practically humping Armie, as he looks extremely uncomfortable. Saoirse is by the kitchen, talking to some of her friends from her weekend yoga classes. Florence is talking to some friends from her geography class. Timmy is completely alone. He drinks more water to calm himself, as he feels parched all of a sudden.

His over drinking of water causes him to need to use the bathroom. As he’s walking upstairs to the bathroom, he spots Armie’s open bedroom door. Armie is there, hiding. Timmy knocks on the doorframe. Armie looks up and smiles at the boy.

Timmy walks into Armie’s bedroom. It’s immaculate. The walls are blue and the carpet is an off white. A bed with blue sheets sits in the center of a room, with two bedside tables on either side. A desk is in the corner of the room, Armies computer sitting open. A bookshelf is beside it with several books on it. Armie’s room has a window right above the desk, the moon shining brightly.

“You made it,” Armie smiles, standing up from the bed. Timmy starts to ease his anxiety ridden body with Armie’s words. He walks inside the room, standing in front of the desk.

“Yeah. Thanks for the invite,” Timmy says. Armie claps him on the shoulder.

“Don’t mention it, buddy. Thought you could use the socialization,” He jokes. Timmy laughs, as he hasn’t socialized with anyone other than Florence, Saoirse, and Armie.

“Liz looked interested in you. I like your costumes,” Timmy says. Arnie’s smile falters. He clears his throat.

“Um.. thanks. It was her idea,” He said, awkwardly. He looks Timmy up and down.

“Amory Blaine. Very nice,” Armie says. This surprises Timmy. Armie actually read the book.

“You read the book?” Timmy asks him. Armie chuckles quietly.

“Yeah, most of it. I’m halfway finished. It’s really good,” Armie says to him. The room is hot and stuffy and tense. Timmy has never felt this before with Armie. There’s pulsing electricity around the two boys. Armie moves to be closer to Timmy.

“Timmy, can I try something?” Armie says. Timmy nods, dumbfounded. Armie grabs Timmy’s hand and squeezes it. He lets go, and puts his hands on Timmy’s shoulders. He leaves them there for a while, before moving down. Music is thumping downstairs, causing the walls to vibrate. Maybe it’s Timmy’s thudding heart that’s causing the thudding within the room. Arnie’s hands leave a trail of fire as they travel the expanse of Timmy’s arms. His hands find their way to Timmy’s waist and stay there.

Armie stares at him and pulls him closer so that their bodies are touching. He leans to whisper in Timmy’s ear.

“You’re beautiful,”

Timmy is beautiful. Armie Hammer just called Timmy beautiful. Armie, the same Armie who’s dating a girl as gorgeous as Elizabeth Chambers. Timmy can feel his cheeks heat. He’s sure he’s bright red, but the room is too dark for Armie to notice.

Timmy feels Armie’s breath on his face. Armie begins to lean in and Timmy closes his eyes. Armie kisses him softly and slowly. It’s not rushed or heated. It’s nice. It’s Timmy’s first kiss just the way he had imagined it. Timmy clasps his hands behind Armie’s neck. They kiss like that for what feels like a lifetime. The entire world has stopped. It’s just the two of them.

“Armie dude-“ a voice calls from the doorframe. Armie and Timmy jump. Behind them, is Nick. He looks confused, horrified, and shocked. Armie pushes Timmy away from him and looks at him, disgusted with the boy.

“Get off of me, Fag!” Armie roars. Timmy pushes past Armie and Nick quickly. He feels sick to his stomach. He rushes down the stairs. Saoirse and Florence just barely see him, but are fast to call his name. He lands in the cool, damp grass and throws up. Most party goers ignore him, thinking it’s alcohol. Florence and Saoirse are quick to rub Timmy’s back as he empties the contents of his stomach.

Tears are rolling down his face, fast as bullets and as hot as his face, embarrassed at Armie’s insult and reaction.

“Timmy, what happened?” Florence says, concerned. Saoirse says nothing as she eyes the house. She looks at a figure in the window, looking down at the three friends. She watches the figure shake his head and disappear. She turns to look at Timmy, who’s being helped up by Florence. The three friends have had a terrifying Halloween, indeed.


	7. Chapter 6

November is cold and chilly, and even more so due to the cold and bitter interactions between Timmy and Armie. Armie didn’t reach out after the Halloween party. Timmy refused to speak to the boy. His dignity was already frail. Armie had completely shattered it. 

Florence and Saoirse called him multiple times over the weekend after the party. Timmy spoke very shortly to the two. He was embarrassed. He knew Nick had seen and Armie had set him up. It was another practical joke, a way to bully him further. This time, however, it was emotionally damaging. 

Timmy was dreading school on Monday. The entire school would know what had happened. He was sick with anger and sadness. He was angry not only at Armie, but himself. He was vulnerable. Armie never gave a shit about him. 

His mother noticed how quiet he was being lately. He wasn’t his normal ball of sunshine self, but more like a cloud of rain. Timmy was miserable with himself. His inner turmoil was overwhelming. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

At lunch the next day, the air was tense and awkward between Timmy, Saoirse, and Florence. The two girls didn’t know how to help their friend. He refused to speak about the party and the event that led to his breakdown. 

“Timmy, will you just talk to us?” Florence said, breaking the silence. She looked irate with him. The situation was unbearable for all of them. They wanted to help, but didn’t know how. 

“Flo..” Saoirse warned. The air was growing thicker. Florence could push buttons like no one else, and she was beginning to press Timmy’s without fail. He gritted his teeth. 

“Why, Flo? So both of you can make fun of me for being dense?” Timmy muttered. Florence scoffed and Saoirse huffed. The table was again silent. A body soon sat in front of Timmy. The three friends looked to see Nick, his jaw tight. 

“Hey, Timmy,” Nick said, giving a small smile. Florence and Saoirse just stared at the boy, eyes wide. Timmy looked at the boy, confused. 

“Don’t you normally sit over there?” Florence asked, nodding at his usual group. Nick flushed and cleared his throat. 

“Uh.. yeah. I need to talk to Timmy first,” Nick says. Florence and Saoirse look surprised. Timmy, however, is terrified. 

“Look whatever you saw-“ Timmy starts, but Nick holds up his hand. 

“Dude, I don’t give a shit what I saw. I’m so sorry for what was said to you,” Nick said, looking sincere. Florence narrowed her eyes and looked between the two. 

“What was said?” Florence asked. Timmy sighed. Nick rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Let’s just say I walked in on Armie and Timmy kissing. I needed to ask Armie a question and I saw them. Armie pushed him away and called him a faggot,” Nick said, the slur sounding bitter, angry. Timmy winced. 

“Excuse me?” Florence said, angry. Saoirse looked surprised at the slur. 

“I knew Armie was an asshole, but not a homophobic asshole,” Florence spits. Timmy’s eyes begin to fill with tears and his two friends are by his side immediately. Saoirse is rubbing his back and Florence is wiping away stray tears. 

“Look, I don’t know you very well. However, I don’t agree with slurs, especially homophobic ones. You didn’t deserve that shit, man,” Nick says, shaking his head. Timmy looks at Nick and sees regret all over his face. 

“Oh, um..” Timmy begins, but Nick looks him in the face. 

“I’m not going to tell anyone what happened. That’s not my business. I’m sorry for being a dick. You’re secret is safe with me,” Nick assures him. The trio is surprised at his kindness. It was unexpected, but refreshing. 

“Wow, thanks,” Timmy says, sniffling. Nick smiles a real, bright smile. 

“No worries,” Nick says, before he turns to walk away. Halfway to his table, he stops. He turns back to the three friends and walks back to the table. 

“Also, I don’t expect you to want to see or talk to Armie. That’s fine, who would? But Armie is a good guy. He has a big heart. His life is hard, though. He doesn’t always make the best decisions,” Nick says. He doesn’t wait on a response, just turns back around and leaves the three in stunned silence. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Timmy sits at his kitchen table. He’s listening to a brand new album by his favorite singer. His English essay layout in front of him. They’re reading _The Great Gatsby_. Timmy has read the book several times before his class had started reading it. 

His music is interrupted by someone calling him. He looks down to see who and his heart nearly stops. Armie’s name is flashing before his eyes. Timmy quickly hits decline. His breathing is heavy. He doesn’t want to speak to Armie for a long while. The boy had hurt him like no other. 

Armie wouldn’t stop, however. He called Timmy ten times within fifteen minutes. Finally, Timmy decides to answer the call.

“What do you want, Armie?” Timmy asks.

_“I need to talk to you,”_ Armie says. 

“About what? How you want to kiss me and embarrass me?” Timmy snaps. He can practically hear Armie wince on the other side of the phone. 

_”I actually wanted to talk to you about my behavior that night. I was terrible. I’m so sorry,”_ Armie says. Timmy rolls his eyes. 

“You can only be sorry so many times. You’re an asshole. You will never change. You’re not a good person. I hate you,” Timmy responds cooly. 

_“Timmy, I’m a good person I swear to you. I wouldn’t kiss you to lead you on. I was just caught off guard.”_ Armie explains, pleading. 

“Good people don’t call people gay slurs when they’re caught in a proposition they would rather keep a secret. I thought we were becoming friends, but it was a lie. You’re brilliant at acting like you care about people,” Timmy says. Without waiting for a response, he hangs up. He sighs deeply and tears begin to fall. 

He begins to remember what Nick said about Armie’s life. Would he have opened up to Timmy eventually? Why did he choose to kiss his anatomy partner? They didn’t really know each other. Was Armie trying to scratch an itch? One that Liz couldn’t reach? 

Timmy was irritated with himself and Armie. He hated the boy, all over again. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Timmy was one of the few openly gay people at his school. Unfortunately, it only drew more unwanted bullying to him. It made him even more weird than he already was. Saoirse knew he was gay long before he came out, or so she claims. Florence assumed for years, but never said anything. They both accepted him with open arms. 

He was terrified to come out to his mother. He knew how his dad would complain about the gays when he was a small child. He never remembers his mother encouraging the topic. 

It was a cold December night around the fire place when he came out to his mother. He felt sick, especially when she began to cry. The tears were not unhappy, however. She was crying tears of joy. 

“I just want you to be happy, my darling boy,” his mother says, cradling his face in her hands. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and proceeded to hold him close to her. 

The ones closest to him accepted him without judgement. He was lucky to have them and their openness. However, not everyone is as lucky as Timmy. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Timmy was walking down the hall of his school. It was mostly empty. It was the end of the day. He was helping students with tutoring. 

“Timmy!” he hears a voice from behind him. He recognizes the voice from anywhere. It was Armie. 

He turns slightly and sees Armie with a book. His book. 

“I read the book. It was really good,” Armie says sheepishly. He hands Timmy the book. Timmy hesitates, but quickly takes back his beloved book. 

“Thanks,” Timmy mutters, walking away. 

“Timmy, please talk to me,” Armie begs. 

“Armie, you lost your chance. You’re an asshole and I’m tired of the games,” Timmy says. Armie starts to growl. It’s been almost a month, and Timmy has refused to forgive Armie. It’s beginning to irk his nerves. 

“Timmy, can you just get over it? It’s been a month. I’ve apologized a million times, okay?” Armie huffs. Timmy narrows his eyes at the boy. 

“Get over you embarrassing me? Get over you using a gay slur? Hell no. Absolutely not,” Timmy says. Armie grows red in the face. Maybe from embarrassment, maybe anger. Timmy doesn’t know. 

“Fuck you, Timmy,” Armie says. Timmy was taken aback by the harsh words. As Armie walked away, Timmy remembered their time together. Timmy was stupid to let his guard down. Armie would never change. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here’s where we start to get a little faster! I’m super excited about the next chapter because it’s where Timmy and Armie actually sit down and talk about their lives! Also, I love your comments! They are amazing! For one one commenter wondering, yes my username is a RENT reference! Hope you enjoy!

Lying awake in bed was easy for Armie. He regrets so much. Letting his father walk out, letting his mother walk all over him, especially, letting Timmy slip out of his arms. He didn’t know why he called the boy such a thing. The thought of muttering the slur made his mouth taste bitter.

The way Timmy had looked at him, with such shock and eventual pain, made his heart ache. Timmy would never forgive him, especially now that he told the boy to get over it. Timmy was the only person unaffected by his charm. It confused him and excited him at the same time.

His alarm caused his head to pound. Two hours of sleep. The lack of sleep was giving him headaches like no other. His body ached and screamed for rest. Football practice was taking it’s toll, especially without rest to heal his torn and worn muscles.

“Armand! Get up! You will be late!” he hears his mother scream. His mother’s voice was as unforgiving as his conscious.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Timmy had woken up early. He had a book he needed to check out from the library before his fellow students. It was for a project for Gatsby. A book about the money, parties, and loose morals from the 1920s, perfect for evidence within his essay. He walked down the hall carefully, as too not be disturbed by Armie again. On his way to the library, he walked by the nurses office.

Inside, a tall figure was laid on the cot. A closer look and it was Armie. He was clad in his dirty football uniform and padding. He was groaning and moaning nonsense.

“Armie?” Timmy asks, making sure it is indeed Armie. The boy rushes to sit up at his name being called. Timmy hurries inside to keep him down. Armie groans once more at the pressure.

“Timmy.. I-is that you? Am I dreaming?” Armie asks weakly.

“Yeah, it’s me. What happened?” Timmy asks, timidly.

“Don’t worry about me. Come here,” Armie opens his arms, inviting Timmy in for a hug. Timmy rushes to the door, in hopes of getting away from the boy.

“Wha-?”

“Armie, I’m sorry you aren’t feeling well or you’re hurt, but I’m not rushing back to you. I would be an idiot for that. You don’t deserve the best parts of me when I keep getting burned,” Timmy says, more confident than ever. Armie huffs.

“Then why the fuck did you come in here? If you don’t give a shit about me, then get out,” Armie barks.

“You’re a dick. I swear I bet you planned this shit. Go to hell,” Timmy says, slamming the door shut. He hoped the loud bang of the door hurt Armie’s head. It did.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Hours later, Armie is sitting in the library. He was exhausted. He was angry. Timmy was teasing him. He said he hated him on minute and was by his side the next. He didn’t get the motive. He was barely reading his book when a figure sat in front of him. It was Nick.

“Hey,” Armie said, awkwardly. Nick had refused to speak to him after the party. He hasn’t spoken to Nick in almost two weeks. Nick had been Armie’s best friend since first grade. Nick was new and terrified of everyone. Nick was upper middle class, not nearly as rich as Armie or Ansel. He was begging to fit in.

“Hey, man. What’s going on?” Nick asked. Armie narrowed his eyes at Nick.

“Oh, you know. Just thinking I’ve lost my best friend over something pointless,” Armie says, saving face.

“One, you haven’t lost me. I’m still your best buddy. Two, what you did was not pointless. It was a dick move,” Nick says. Armie swallows thickly.

“You saw him-“ Armie begins.

“I saw you. You kissed him, Armie. I saw the entire thing. Don’t bullshit me,” Nick says.

“Why didn’t you say anything beforehand?” Armie asked.

“Not my place. Not going to ruin something for you. Although, I think you fucked up yourself,” Nick says. Armie groans at his friends words.

“I get it. I am an ass,” Armie says. Nick laughs.

“You’re worse than an ass. So, how do you plan on fixing it?” Nick asks.

“Fix it?”

“Yes, you like him,”

These words stun Armie. Does he like Timmy? The boy he’s hated for years?

“Nick, I don’t like him,” Armie assures his friend. Or maybe himself.

“Yes, you do. I see the way you look at him. So why save face?” Nick asks.

“I don’t know. I don’t know why I would ever say that word,” Armie says.

“Think maybe you want to save face in public? Have you come to terms-“ Nick starts

“I’m straight,”

Nick nearly laughs at the confession. Armie grows red; embarrassed, mad, and caught.

“You done?” Armie growls.

“Dude, I’m sorry. I know your mom tells you that being gay is wrong, a sin, whatever. You need to figure out who you are. Don’t worry about her. I accept you, no matter what,” Nick says, smiling. Armie frowns.

“That’s great. Thanks, Nick. I’m not gay. I’m sorry for saying a slur, I was wrong. Timmy is a tease and made me think he liked me. It was all a lie,” Armie says, sure of himself. Nick rolls his eyes.

“Well, you keep believing that. Let me know when you want to grow up and be honest,” Nick says, moving from the table. Armie is alone again. How he started his life and how he’s sure it will end. Alone.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Timmy was eating with his friends, silently. After Nick dropped his bomb and told both Florence and Saoirse what happened at the Halloween party, things have been tense. Florence was angry and Saoirse was irate he refused to mention his altercation with Armie, or even their kiss.

“Guys, I’m sorry. You can’t hate me forever!” Timmy says.

“Timmy, we don’t hate you. We also don’t appreciate that you wouldn’t tell us what happened at the party,” Saoirse said.

“Well, I’m annoyed that you didn’t even say anything about your first kiss,” Florence says. Timmy blushes.

“It’s not important. It wasn’t even that good,” Timmy lies. It was better than good. It was amazing. Florence snorts and rolls her eyes.

“Timmy, it’s important to us! We’re your best friends! I told you about my first time for fucks sake!” Florence practically roars. Timmy knew it was true. She had called him to let him know she lost her virginity with Matthew from summer camp two summers ago.

“I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t mean to hide anything from you guys. I was just ashamed,” Timmy says honestly. Florence’s stone cold look begins to soften.

“It’s okay, Timmy. I’m sorry for being harsh. I’m just protective,” Florence says, reaching over and squeezing Timmy’s hand. He squeezes back to reassure her. The three continue their lunch until Timmy jumps up.

“Where are you going?” Florence asks.

“Bathroom!” Timmy yells back.

Walking to the bathroom, Timmy feels calm. He relieves himself quickly and begins to walk back to the lunchroom. However, he feels uneasy. He turns to see Armie behind him.

“What?” Timmy asks, irritated.

“Nothing? I’m just walking to the lunchroom,” Armie says. Timmy turns back around and begins walking again until he stops once more. He can practically feel Armie breathing down his neck. He turns and sees their noses are practically touching. Timmy takes several steps back.

“God, do you know what personal space is?” Timmy asks. Armie scoffs.

“Yeah, do you know it’s rude to tease someone? Act like you like them and then pull away?” Armie retorts.

“Armie, I never lead you on. We were just friends. Right until you embarrassed me in front of Nick. Was that the plan? Kiss me and then treat me like shit?” Timmy asks. Armie groans in annoyance.

“Timmy, holy shit! Move on from that moment! Who cares? It was just a kiss!” Armie yells.

“It wasn’t just a kiss to me! It was my first!” Timmy yells back. The two stare at one another. Armie processing the information just spat at him and Timmy wanting to die of embarrassment. Armie starts to move closer and closer to Timmy.

“Timmy, you don’t understand-“ Armie begins, but Timmy beats him to it.

“Get what, Armie? We both know what kind of person you are and it’s not a good one. You’re good when you want to be and awful every other time,” Timmy says lowly, just so Armie can hear. This isn’t a public spat, just one between the two boys.

"Armie, I absolutely hate you more than anyone or anything." Timmy says, looking the tall, muscular boy in the face. Armie easily towers over him and stares him down. 

"Everyone knows I hate you. You're stuck up, a know-it-all, and a fucking tease." Armie spits. The word ‘tease’ makes Timmy scoff. As he begins to turn around and end their conversation, Armie grabs his arm. Timmy tries to jerk his arm away but Armie holds on tighter. Armie pushes Timmy against a row of lockers and grabs Timmy by his shirt collar. Timmy gasps and shuts his eyes tightly, waiting for impact. To his surprise, the only thing he feels is Armie's lips on his own.


	9. Chapter 8

The kiss was perfect. It may have been even better than the last. Timmy kisses Armie back. He wants this just as bad. He breaks the kiss and looks at Armie.

“We need to talk about this. Like have a serious talk,” Timmy says slowly. Armie nods in agreement. Timmy turns around and walks back to the lunchroom. He touched his fingertips to his lips and begins to smile ever so softly to himself.

He tells his friends what happens when he’s back in their presence. They stare at him in total shock.

“He didn’t kiss you again! No way!” Saoirse says. Florence, however, was unamused.

“Who gives a fuck? He still called you a slur. I know you like him, but that’s not cool,” she says. Timmy frowns and looks between them.

“We’re going to talk about some things,” he says quietly.

“Good. I think that’s smart. He needs to know his behavior was wrong. Don’t let him off easy, Timmy,” Florence says. He smiles at his friends. They’re so protective. They only want what’s best. Timmy’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes it out and smiles.

**Armie**

_Let me take you out. My car, a blanket, and the stars? We can talk then._

Timmy looks up and sees Armie looking at him. Timmy nods and a ghost of a smile is on Armie’s lips. Timmy feels butterflies. This was a date. He was going on his first date. With Armie Hammer.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

When Timmy gets home from school, his mother is there. She’s home from work early. She works a typical nine to five office job. It’s four currently and Timmy needs to get ready for a date. His date with Armie.

“Sweetie, you’re flushed. What’s the matter?” Nicole asks him. She puts the back of her hand to his forehead. She’s checking for a fever.

“Mom, I’m not sick. I’m perfectly fine. I have a date,” he tells her.

“A date? Oh sweetie! With who?” she asks him.

“Armie. Armie Hammer,”

His mother stills. She looks uncomfortable.

“Armie Hammer? Darling, are you sure you want to go on a date with this young man?” she asks.

“I mean… I guess. I think. I like him,” Timmy says. It’s the first time he’s actually said he likes Armie. It was to his mother, who looks like she might be sick.

“Dear, Armie Hammer isn’t like us. He has money and can get away with things that we can’t. I will support you no matter what, but please keep your eyes open,” his mother warns. She has a point. They don’t have the money that the Hammers have. Armie got out of being suspended because of his money.

Timmy and his mother look at one another. Time seems to pass by incredibly slow. His mother sighs and kisses his temple.

“I will be careful,” he says, as he looks her in the eyes. She smiles softly, but it doesn’t reach her eyes.

“I will always be here for you, my beautiful boy.”

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Armie owned at least three cars. The entire town swore they had several cars. This car was a simple, old beaten truck. Armie had pillows and blankets in the bed of the truck. Timmy was impressed.

“I have the bed set up so we can look at the stars and talk,” Armie says sheepishly. He wasn’t confident around Timmy. He was nervous, almost like this was his first date.

“It’s perfect. Thank you,”

The boys drive into the woods, in a spot where the city smog and bustle doesn’t interfere with the view. Stars are bright and twinkling. Timmy smiles up at the endless universe above them.

“You know stars are just balls of gas? They all have a certain time to burn until they just burn out,” Timmy says, fascinated. He looks over to see Armie looking at him.

“Sorry, that was super lame,” Timmy blushes. Armie laughs and grabs his hand. He squeezes and Timmy begins to relax.

“I did know that. Stars are like people. You just burn and burn until you give out. The light goes out,”

Timmy sits up a little and looks at the boy beside him. His brows are furrowed and his lip is between his teeth. The big blue eyes are filled with worry, sadness.

“Are you okay?” Timmy decides to ask. Armie sighs and looks back up into the sky.

“My life is shit,”

A boy with money, someone who can have everything he wants, should never utter those words.

“I know that look. Money doesn’t solve problems. It just makes them easier to handle. Better yet, makes them go away. At least, my dad knows the latter really well,” Armie mutters.

“My dad left a while back. I haven’t seen him in a while,” Timmy says to Armie.

“Well, my dad did the same. Ran off with a boyfriend in London,”

Timmy’s eyes nearly bug out of his head. He knew Armie’s dad was out of the country, but not for personal affairs. Literally.

“Your dad-“

“Is gay? No. Maybe bisexual? I’m not sure. He tried to tell me, but mom came home and dad was sure as fuck not talking to her,”

Armie’s parents had a tumultuous relationship. His dad usually found comfort in what Armie thought was women, drugs, and alcohol. This entire time, the comfort was found in the man his dad left their family for. Armie couldn’t help but feel bitter. His dad was away from Dru Hammer, leaving Armie in her constant war path.

“He’s happy, though. Which makes me happy for him. The guy is super nice. They even talked about coming down for dinner,” Armie says. Timmy is dumbstruck by this revelation. Micheal Hammer is a married man, living in London with his boyfriend.

“What about your parents marriage?” Timmy asks. Armie chuckles. It’s bitter and hateful.

“Dad sent divorce papers. Mom refused to sign them. They have to keep up this façade. They can’t let anyone know their marriage is a sham or in ruins,” he says.

“So this, us, what are we? Are you even gay?” Timmy asks.

“I don’t know about gay, but definitely bisexual. I really like you Timmy. I’d like for this to go somewhere. I know I have a lot to prove to you and earn your trust, but I would do whatever it takes,” Armie says. He’s looking into Timmy’s eyes, pleadingly. Timmy smiles and nods.

“I’ll give you a chance. You only get one. Don’t cross me,” Timmy says. Armie nods excitedly.

“What is your mom going to say?” Timmy asks.

“I haven’t really told her I’m bisexual. She thinks being anything other than straight is a sin. However, she’s not really one to talk,” Armie snorts.

“What do you mean?”

“She’s fucking the principal. How do you think I got out of being suspended?”

Timmy nearly choked on his spit when Armie said that. He had no clue Dru Hammer was having an affair. She keeps things quiet, low-key. No one knows anything about her personal life. Only Armie, but he snoops. His dad is also feeding him information.

“Why did you hate me?” Timmy asks. Armie’s jaw tightens slightly and he sighs heavily.

“You have this perfect life. You can be exactly who you are, you have friends who support and love you, and a mother who wants nothing but the best for you. I’m who my mother says I have to be. She’s not fond of me and my friends suck. Nick is the only person, besides my dad, who actually supports me,” Armie says. Timmy looks at the boy. He looks so small and vulnerable, sharing his entire heart. Timmy just wants to help him heal.

“I support you, Armie. I always will,” Timmy says. The two boys look at each other and Armie places a small, quick kiss to Timmy’s lips. Timmy smiles when he pulls away. 

“So, I was your first kiss?” Armie says, interrupting the silence. Timmy blushes and nods. Armie was his first and only kiss. Armie smiles and chuckles.

“I’m glad I could be your first kiss. You’re actually a good kisser. For a rookie,”

Timmy hits Armie softly and the two laugh. The stars twinkle above them, winking at them from above. Armie feels happy for the first time in his life.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late! I’ve been busy with work and school is starting soon! However, here it is. There’s some sexual content in this chapter, and it’s been a hot second since I’ve written a sex scene so forgive me if it’s shit. Thank you for all your comments! Y’all are the sweetest!

Armie was sweating. He was nervous. His mother was on his case about spending so much time with Timmy.

“Why don’t you spend time with Liz? She hasn’t been around in so long,” his mother said. “I’ve missed her. Bring her here soon.”

“Mom, I’m just busy with Timmy,” he says.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with that boy, don’t you think?”

“Um… I guess?”

“Dear, people will get the wrong idea if you continue to spend time with a boy like that,”

“A boy like that? You mean-“

“Gay, dear. He is gay and you are not and it looks bad when you spend too much time with people like that,”

“Nothing is wrong with being gay,”

“Armand! Being gay is a sin in the eyes of the Lord,” his mother hollers. She continues her tirade against Timmy and ‘people like him’. Armie slips out the door during his mother’s speech. He wanted to see Timmy. He had to.

On his way to Timmy’s house, Armie runs into Liz. Her hair is a mess and her makeup is smudged.

“Armie!”

“Hey, Liz.”

“I was on my way to see you. Where are you going?”

“Timmy’s house.”

Liz looks at Armie and stares into his soul. She bites her lip with worry.

“Are you two… together?”

The question is asked softly, but it feels deafening to Armie. Armie looks at Liz. She’s beautiful, everything anyone could want in a girl like her.

“Do you want me to lie?” Armie asks, uncertain. Liz lets out a breath.

“No. Be honest.”

“I haven’t asked him to officially be my boyfriend. I was waiting,” Armie responds. Liz looks tense.

“Waiting to end things with me?” she asks. Armie nods slowly and Liz sheds a stray tear. Armie doesn’t understand why Liz is crying. She didn’t love him, maybe?

“Liz, please don’t cry,” Armie says. She shakes her head.

“I’m crying over what could’ve been. Marriage, babies. I’m heartbroken that I won’t get that with you. But I’m so relieved, too.” Relieved? Of Armie?

“Liz, why are you relieved? Was I _that_ bad?” Armie asks. She shakes her head while wiping her face.

“No, no! Armie, you were great. My parents put so much pressure on me. To date you, be the best at school, and be a housewife and train me to fit your standards. Without us together, I can date and marry anyone. I can actually go to college,” Liz says, now smiling.

Armie had no clue Liz’s parents were going to make her get married and become a housewife to him. Her parents might have been worse and more fucked up than his own. Armie gave Liz a hug. He thought about bringing up Ansel, but he decided to leave it. Liz wasn’t mad. She was actually very happy with the outcome.

“Good luck, Armie,” Liz says when she pulls away from the hug. She kisses his cheek tenderly and continues walking to her house. Armie hopes he can feel free like Liz one day. He watched the weight of the world lift off her shoulders after one conversation.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Timmy was in his room, lying on his bed. He was on the phone with Saoirse. It was the weekend before Thanksgiving break. Florence was in Aspen with her family until Tuesday. Saoirse and Timmy were stuck at home as their best friend braced the cold of Colorado and her mother.

_“Timmy, how are things with Armie?”_

“They’re good. We’re good,” Timmy said. He felt himself blushing. Armie would be here in a few minutes. Timmy liked him being over.

_“Has he asked you to be his boyfriend?”_

“Um, no.”

_“Really? What is he waiting on?”_

Timmy refused to tell Saoirse about his conversation with Armie. It was private, and not his place to air out Armie’s dirty laundry. However, this question hits Timmy like a ton of bricks.

“I’m not really sure, Sersh. Do you think it’s a bad sign?”

 _“I wouldn’t say it’s a bad sign, but it does make me wonder. Why hasn’t he asked you? What does he have to lose?”_ Timmy nearly snorts at the question. Armie could lose everything. He hears the door open and his mother calling up to him.

“Timmy! Armie is here. I’m off to work!”

“Sersh, he’s here. I’ll text you later.” He hangs up the phone and waits for Armie to walk through the door. He does so very briskly, like he’s in a hurry.

“Hey, slow down,” Timmy says. Armie looks at him, concerned.

“I ran into Liz. Before I came over,” Timmy deflates at the news.

“Oh.”

Liz probably reminded Armie of his perfect life with her. Timmy was incredibly insecure over Armie’s relationship with Liz. They both come from outstanding families with massive amounts of money. Armie would set for life. They’d have beautiful kids, a perfect life, everything. Timmy can’t give Armie that.

“What’s on your mind?” Armie asks, breaking their silence.

“Are you going to go back to her?” Timmy asks. “Liz, I mean.”

Armie looks surprised at Timmy asking about Liz. He’s never brought her up before in all the times they’ve been together, besides when Timmy asked about them fucking.

“Timmy, no. Why would you think that?”

“Armie, you haven’t even asked me if I want to be your boyfriend. I know you have a lot to lose here, but I really like you. I don’t want to be your secret,” Timmy says. Armie smiles and grabs Timmy’s hand.

“I like you very much. I broke up with Liz today, when I saw her. You’re the only one for me, Timmy. I want you and will choose you, everyday of my life. Be my boyfriend, please?” Armie asks. Timmy smiles, stupidly he’s sure.

“Armie, I would like nothing more.”

Armie kisses Timmy softly. His hands are on Timmy’s waist and Timmy’s hands are around his neck. Armie deepens the kiss, starting to move his hands from Timmy’s waist, to his ass. Timmy gasps in surprise, allowing Armie to slip his tongue into Timmy’s mouth. The two make-out for what feels like ages. Armie pulls back and looks at his boyfriend.

“Timmy, is this okay? Can we continue?” Armie asks. Timmy nods earnestly. He likes the way Armie makes him feel. His head is so fuzzy, he thinks he’s high. High on Armie.

Armie begins to leave a trail of kisses down Timmy’s neck. The feeling is euphoric. Armie pulls back to remove Timmy’s white shirt. He looks at Timmy with hungry eyes, his bright blue eyes hidden by his black, blown pupils.

Armie begins to touch the expanse of Timmy’s upper torso. He toys with Timmy’s nipples, suckling them and pinching them softly. Timmy is fully aroused at Armie’s assault on his body. Armie drops to his knees as he kisses down Timmy’s body. Before he unbuckles Timmy’s belt, he looks up at the boy.

“Timmy, is this okay?” Timmy nods frantically and Armie pushes forward. He removes the belt and unbuttons Timmy’s pants. He pulls them down to Timmy’s knees and eyes his goal. Timmy’s cock his hard and straining in his tight boxer briefs. Armie pulls them down in earnest. Timmy’s cock springs forward, already leaking.

Armie kisses the base of Timmy’s cock, making Timmy shudder and moan. Armie slowly licks the head , before engulfing it inside of his mouth. Timmy moans and grabs at Armie’s hair. He starts to push his hips up. Armie pulls back and chuckles.

“Patience. Is it good?”

“Yes, Armie. It’s amazing,”

Armie continues to suck at the head. He begins to take Timmy deeper and deeper until Timmy’s dick is hitting the back of his throat. Timmy gasps at the sensation. Armie pulls off of Timmy’s dick and licks at his balls. Timmy is moaning at every sensation. Armie sucks one ball into his mouth, then the other. He returns to sucking Timmy’s dick soon, putting his hand at the base of Timmy’s cock. He sinks his mouth down onto Timmy’s cock, pulling off, and sinking back down again. Timmy is a moaning mess, feeling the sensation of Armie’s tongue.

Armie’s mouth is warm, wet, and tight against Timmy’s cock. His hand pumps the base of Timmy’s cock. Timmy feels himself getting closer, closer, closer until he comes down Armie’s throat without warning. Armie swallows him completely and pulls off.

“I’m sorry I didn’t warn you,” Timmy flushes. Armie smiles and kisses his cheek. Timmy sits beside Armie on the bed.

“Take your pants and boxers off,” Timmy says. Armie looks surprised but does so. Armie’s cock is huge. It’s red and leaking. Timmy isn’t sure Armie will last very long. He wraps his hand around the base of Armie’s cock and begins to jerk Armie off. It’s dry and he’s nervous, but Armie doesn’t complain. He just moans with Timmy’s hand moving up and down the length of his cock. He comes quickly, all over Timmy’s hand and his blue shirt.

Armie is given a towel to clean the cum stains off his shirt, as Timmy washes his hands.

“My dad is coming home for Thanksgiving,” Armie says.

“Oh? Are you excited?” Timmy asks.

“I guess. I really want you to be there with me,” Armie says. This is important. It’s the first time Timmy will meet Armie’s parents. Timmy nods happily and kisses Armie on the lips.


	11. Chapter 10

Timmy looks in the mirror. He’s wearing a white button down with khakis. His dress shoes are brown. His hair is slicked back and he takes a breath. This is his first time meeting Armie’s family. 

His heart is pounding and he is a nervous wreck. Armie still hasn’t come out to his mother yet. His dad may or may not know, but Timmy hasn’t pressed Armie on the matter. His phone buzzes on his bedside table. It’s from Armie. 

_Hey, babe. I can’t wait to see you today. I’m extra thankful to have you by my side this Thanksgiving._

The message makes Timmy smile. His nerves are at ease. He hears heels clicking and turn to see his mother. Pauline is home from France and they are spending Thanksgiving together by going shopping. She smiles at her son. 

“You look wonderful, my dear.” She kisses his nose. “Are you sure you don’t want to come shopping? Skip all the rich family drama.” They both laugh, knowing deep down Timmy might very well cause issues between the Hammer family. 

“No, mom. I need to be there for Armie,” Timmy smiles broadly. His mother nods and kisses his cheek before Timmy leaves his house and steps into another world. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Timmy was in awe as he saw the delicious Thanksgiving feast in front of him. A golden brown turkey was at the center, surrounded by mashed potatoes, rolls, peas, pies, and cranberry sauce. 

The meal was prepared by their chef, who immediately went home as soon as the cooking was done. He was to spend the holiday with his family. 

The table was a long, dark oak table. It seated at least twelve people, but surrounding it was only five. Timmy was seated by Armie. His father and his father’s boyfriend were seated across from the two. Armie’s mother was at the head of the table, completely alone. 

Timmy had met Micheal Hammer in the foyer. He shook his hand heartily and smiled at Timmy. His boyfriend, Andre, did the same. Dru, however, was cold towards Timmy. She refused to shake his hand, let alone look at him. She wanted to squash him, like an insect.

”Dad, how has London been? I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Armie asked his father, while loading globs of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

”London has been good to me. Almost too good to me.” Micheal said, placing his hand on Andre’s. “Timmy, how did you and my son meet?” 

“Oh, at school. We’ve been classmates forever, but just recently got close,” Timmy said. Dru snorted and the entire table grew silent. 

“Something funny?” Micheal asked, his eyebrows raised.

”Close is a good word. In the sheets would be better,” Dru said, drinking her red wine. Timmy’s cheeks turned almost as red. Dru was insinuating that Armie and Timmy had been sleeping together. 

Armie’s jaw clenched and Andre frowns at the woman’s words. Micheal looks unbothered. 

“Where’s your fuck buddy, Dru? Since you want to call people out,” Micheal says. Dru nearly chokes on her wine. 

“How dare you! I’m not sleeping with anyone!” 

“Is that why when I was on FaceTime with our son I heard you moaning?” 

“You cheating bastard! You wouldn’t have heard anything if you were at home with your family!” 

“Yeah, and I wouldn’t be having any sex either. At least, not with you.” 

The entire table is astonished by Micheal’s words. No one talks to Dru like that. No one but her estranged husband.

”What are you trying to do? Ruin our family Thanksgiving? You brought your sins into our home and they are rubbing off on our son!” 

“I’m trying to show our son a healthy relationship!” 

“A homosexual relationship is not healthy!” 

The entire room is quiet. No one says a words for what feels like years. The turkey is most definitely cold. Micheal and Dru stare each other down, daring the other to speak. Micheal breaks the silence. 

“Sign the divorce papers, Dru. I am done with this marriage and you.” 

Dru looks stunned, almost surprised that her impending divorce was mentioned. 

“Is that what you really want?” 

“Yes. I have been in this hell of a marriage for years. I’m moving back here and I’m marrying Andre. Armie will live with us,” Micheal decides. 

“You will not take my son from me!” 

“Yes. I will. You’re not fit to be a parent. You’re cruel,” Micheal says with venom dripping off of every word. 

The table goes quiet again. Everyone is eating in total silence. That is, until Dru speaks. 

“Armand, why is Liz not here?” Dru asks. Everyone looks up at Armie, now. Even his father looked a bit puzzled when Timmy was by Armie, not Elizabeth. 

“She and I... broke up. A few weeks ago,” Armie said, breaking the news very carefully. 

His dad looks shocked, Timmy squeezes his hand, and Dru nearly falls over at the news. 

“YOU AND LIZ WHAT!?” his mother screams in the silent dining room, her voice echoing. 

Armie looks like he wants to shrink into himself. 

“Armie, why did you two end things?” Micheal asks. The question is directed at Armie, but Micheal is looking directly at Timmy. He has his answer. He knows. 

“Because I want to be with someone I actually like. Someone I can be myself with. Mom, Dad, this is Timmy. He’s my boyfriend,” Armie says. 

Dru stiffens at these words. 

“Well, that’s wonderful. I hope you both are happy,” Andre says, his first words the entire meal. 

“You! You are the reason my son is a homosexual!” Dru screams at Micheal. Dru begins hurling insults at Micheal and starts throwing silverware and china. Dru Hammer had officially broken down. 

In all her rage, Timmy understood why Armie was a bully at school, why he was so angry. He was a product of his mother’s toxic environment and behavior. 

Dru stormed upstairs. Micheal had a cut from where a shard of glass hit his head. Andre had bits of glass in his food, as did Armie and Timmy. Dru slammed the dining room door as she returned. She had papers in her hand. 

“Here are your fucking divorce papers. Now, get out of my house. You, your boyfriend, and the sinful products across from you,” Dru said. She looked at Armie and Timmy. 

“As for you, Armand. You are a disgrace. I should have aborted you the second I found out I was pregnant with you,” Dru said. Armie’s face had turned white as a sheet at her words. 

“And you! You are a pathetic excuse for a man. You will never be a fraction of the wonderful person and woman Elizabeth Chambers is. I hope your relationship with Armand crashes and burns,” Dru says, looking at Timmy. 

Before she leaves, she looks at the four men in her dining room. 

“You can all rot in hell.” 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Timmy was sitting with his mother on the couch. She had made him coffee for their conversation. 

“Then, she told us we could all rot in hell,” Timmy sighs. His mother looks horrified at the behavior of Dru Hammer. 

“How could a mother say that to her child? You and Pauline are my universe. I am so lucky to have you,” Nicole says. 

“Mom, the look on Armie’s face,” Timmy sighed. 

Armie had taken his personal belongings and moved in with Micheal and Andre in the family’s second home. The next few days would consist of the three going back for all of Armie’s furniture. 

“I’m glad she didn’t physically hurt you, my love. However, I want to kick her ass for what she said to you,” Nicole seethed. 

“It’s fine, Mom. She’s a total bitch is all,” Timmy said. Nicole laughed at her son and nodded. 

“Mom, why would she say those things to me?” Timmy asked. Nicole sighed and looked her son in the eyes. 

“Some people want to blame others for things they can’t control. Armie’s mother can’t control him, his sexuality, or his decisions. So, she blamed it on you, as though you were the reason for his change of character. Even though the ‘change’ is who he truly is,” Nicole explained. 

Timmy nodded. 

“However, I believe that you are the person who showed Armie that it’s okay to be your true self. That he can be hisself when he’s with you. That is the most beautiful thing. You are wonderful, Timmy. No matter what anyone says,” Nicole tells him. 

The two end their night like that, sipping coffee and snuggling one another. Timmy had changed Armie, for the better. 


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this update is hella late. School just started back for me and it has been stress city. I am a senior in college and most of my classes are completely online due to the pandemic. Please be patient with me as I continue to work out my schedule. Y'all's comments are so precious, though and keep me going!

Thanksgiving break was over quickly and students became aware that Christmas break was around the corner. Florence was going to Europe with her family, Saoirse was visiting family in Minnesota, and Armie was going back and forth between home and London with his dad and his dad's partner. 

Timmy was forced to spend the holiday cooped up in his room this year. Family was visiting from France, but Timmy got a week before Christmas to spend with Armie before he left for London. 

"What are you getting him for Christmas?" Florence asked.

"I have no clue. I was going to get him some concert tickets, but I don't know," Timmy said. It was his first Christmas with Armie and it needed to be perfect. 

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Timmy," Saoirse said. 

"Give him your virginity!" Florence exclaimed. Her voice was laced with mischief and excitement. Timmy gagged and Saoirse laughed at his misfortune. 

"I would like to be dating longer than two months," Timmy said with a roll of his eyes. Saoirse and Florence proceeded to talk about their busy schedules, but Florence's idea wasn't bad. Sexual favors as a gift. Timmy began to brainstorm. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Armie had been radio silent since his mother had screamed at him during Thanksgiving dinner. He hadn't spoken to her since the unfortunate dinner. A knock on the door to his new bedroom had him sitting straight up. 

"Come in!"

Andre walked through the door. His dark hair was hidden beneath a beanie and his beard was trimmed nicely. He was a stunning man, no wonder his dad was crazy about him. He smiled at Armie in a manner which made Armie feel as though he was safe from the world and his mother's cold words. 

"Hello, Armie. I hope I'm not intruding?"

"No. You aren't intruding at all."

Andre sat on the chair adjacent to Armie's desk. 

"Armie, have you been feeling okay recently?" Andre asked. Armie had barely left his room. He was embarrassed to face his dad and Andre after the torment his mother brought upon him. She didn't want him, so why would they?

"Yeah, just don't want to be a bother to you or dad."

"Armie, this is just as much your home as it is ours. We love you and are so happy to have you here!"

"I don't know, Andre. Mom's words got to me is all."

Andre's smile faded into a harsh scowl. Andre was not a fan of Dru Hammer, especially after she degraded her own child. 

"That woman does not deserve to be a parent, let alone call herself a mother." Andre huffed angrily. 

"I guess I didn't think me liking boys would be an issue," Armie said. Andre shot him a look of sympathy. 

"When I was sixteen, I came out to my parents. They threw me out. I haven't spoken to them since. I guess it's why I want to comfort you and check on you. No one did it for me, so I want to be there for you." 

This was new. Armie had just met Andre and now they were bonding over their similar life stories. 

"I don't know if I'm gay, though. Definitely bisexual." Armie said. Andre nodded and smiled. 

"You're going to be okay, Armie. Prove your mother wrong. For what it's worth, I'm glad you're here." Andre said, before walking out. 

Andre was the first adult who made Armie feel like he was being seen for the first time. Timmy was the first person who made Armie feel seen and open up about his life and the experiences it brought. For the first time, Armie thought that his life was actually looking up. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Nicole and Timmy were excessively cleaning the house for the arrival of Pauline. She had been in Paris for film school and now the three were going to have dinner. With Armie. 

“Are you nervous?” Nicole asks. Timmy shakes his head. Nicole hasn’t met Armie yet. She’s put off meeting him until Pauline could join them. 

“Oh, so you think I’ll like him then?” Nicole says, raising an eyebrow at Timmy. 

“I don’t think you’ll like him. I know you’ll like him. He’s amazing and he’s so down to earth, Mom.” Timmy sighs dreamily. Nicole laughs at her sons tone and kisses his cheek before walking into the guest room to change the sheets. 

Armie arrives before Pauline and Timmy quickly takes him into his room. 

“Hi,” Timmy says, kissing Armie deeply on the mouth. Armie returns the kiss feverishly. Kissing Armie was a favorite for Timmy. He always tasted like mint and a hint of chocolate. 

Armie gently lays Timmy on the bed and climbs on top of him. He lifts Timmy’s shirt and touches the skin on his stomach. He kisses Timmy in between his nipples and whispers how beautiful Timmy is. Timmy lets out a quiet moan as Armie kisses down his body.

Armie is nibbling on Timmy’s nipple when Timmy sits up quickly. Armie pulls away from his boyfriend and looks puzzled. 

“Armie, does it bother you?” he asked. 

“Does what bother me?” 

“The lack of sex. Does it bother you?” 

“What? No. I don’t care about sex, Timmy. Yeah, it’s nice but it’s not the only thing that matters to a relationship. Besides, I’m waiting on you to decide when you’re ready. I’m not here to rush you,” Armie says, slowly. 

The two have discussed sex before, but with each passing day, Timmy becomes more and more anxious about the lack of sex between them. 

Before they can continue their conversation, Nicole knocks on their door. Pauline is here. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Pauline, Nicole, Armie, and Timmy are laughing amongst themselves. Pauline just told a story of her life in Paris, and how different it is compared to life in the States. Nicole and Pauline are hesitant about Armie, Timmy can tell. Pauline was shooting daggers when she walked through the door. 

"So, Armie, how did you and Timmy get to be so close?" Pauline asks. Timmy snorts at his sister's choice words.

"Anatomy. Our teacher had us partner up and now we're dating," Armie says. He's so cool and confident. Timmy wishes he could be half of the person Armie is. Pauline hums at his answer, her eyes fixated on him. 

"What are your intentions?" She asks.

"Pauline! Mom, stop her!" Timmy whines, but Nicole shushes him. Armie looks surprised at the question, but quickly regains his composure. 

"I really like him. I want to be the guy who gives him confidence. I want to be his protector, his person. I don't plan to break his heart."

Pauline, Timmy, and Nicole sit in stunned silence at the confession. Armie Hammer has a depth that is not seen in his mother, nor his father. The three are impressed.

"Armie, how have things been with your father?" Nicole asks. 

"They've been wonderful. I really want to talk to him about a different career path, though."

Timmy knew Armie was going to go to school for business. It was his destiny to take over Hammer Incorporated. He also knew that Armie wanted to be an artist. 

"Like what?" Pauline asks, intrigued. 

"An artist."

"I didn't know you enjoyed art," Nicole says, surprised at the revelation. 

"Can we see some drawings? So we can judge and see if you should actually consider art school?" Pauline asks. 

"No offence, but I don't like to show off my art. Not until it's finished. I'm working on a project for art school now." 

Timmy knew he wouldn't show them any of his work. Hell, he didn't even show Timmy his work. However, Timmy didn't know Armie was working on a project for art school, or that he had even applied to an art school.

"I want to see my chances of acceptance first," Armie says. 

"I think that's smart. If you get accepted, talk to your dad. He can't say no to an acceptance letter." Pauline says. Nicole puts a hand on Armie's back in support. Timmy wants to see the project.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Standing outside, Timmy walked Armie to his car. It's cold, but even colder knowing Armie will be away for the holidays. 

"Are you sure you have to go? Our first Christmas, and you're leaving," Timmy pouts. Armie chuckles and kisses the boy softly. 

"I'll be thinking of you the entire time, plus I'll be back in time for your birthday," Armie says.

Armie grabs Timmy's face and looks him in the eye. 

"I wanted to save this for a different time, but I can't stand thinking about it while I'm away from you. Timmy, I love you." 


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry this is super late. School has been really stressful this semester with the Coronavirus. However, I am out for the semester and so updates will be much more frequent. Again, so sorry for the wait!

_I love_ _you_

This was the only thing on Timmy's mind as the winter holidays came closer and closer. Christmas was a few days away, and Armie had left for the ski slopes with his dad. Armie had been posting on his social media accounts of the snow and family photos. Of course, Saoirse and Florence have been texting him the Instagram posts and sending him the snapchat stories. However, Timmy and Armie had barely spoken since Armie left. It was all because of Armie's stupid confession. 

_"Timmy, I love you," Armie said. He looked so expectant at Timmy when he had said the words. Timmy's breath caught in his throat._

_"Armie, that's-!-" Timmy said, unable to form a coherent sentence. No one besides Timmy's family or friends had said they loved him. How was he supposed to respond to Armie's confession? Did he love Armie? He had so many feelings for the guy. He was crazy about him, enjoyed being around him. In love? What did being in love even feel like? The longer the pair stood in the cold, the hotter it felt. Timmy was embarrassed. He didn't know what to say. Neither did Armie._

_"Was-was this a bad time?" Armie asked. Timmy moved to comfort the boy, but Armie moved a step back._

_"Armie, you know I'm crazy about you," Timmy said._

_"You aren't in love with me, though," Armie said sadly._

_"I-I don't even know what that feels like Armie. I'm sorry," Timmy says. Armie nods, but doesn't look convinced. Timmy grabs Armie's hands and squeezes them, but Armie doesn't squeeze back. Timmy fucked up._

_"I will just see you after the trip, Tim." Armie said. Armie simply climbed in his car, started the engine, and left, leaving Timmy in the cold._

Timmy cursed at the memory. He'd texted Armie plenty of times, but no response was ever given. Timmy picked up his phone, and was surprised to see several messages from Saoirse and Florence. He had even been tagged in an Instagram photo by his two friends.

Decided to look at the Instagram tag, Timmy pressed the notification. Timmy wished he hadn't after seeing the picture. 

There was Armie, shirtless in what appeared to be a hot tub. Beside him, to his left, was a boy. He was handsome and muscular. To his right, was Elizabeth. The caption read:

_"Much needed vacay with the best people"_

The comments weren't much better. Timmy saw where his friends had tagged him, but also the comments of others, which really bothered him.

_LizzieC: So glad we could catch up Armie! Glad to see you 😘_

_SershR: @TimmyTimC lol what the fuck is this shit_

_FloP: @TimmyTimC uhhhhh???? Timmy wtf_

_EmMargo: OMG! You didn't tell me you were in town!_

_MaxineJ: Did you and Timmy break up? Who's the guy??_

Most of the comments were like Maxine's, asking if Timmy and Armie were over. Timmy exited the app and looked at his text messages.

_Sersh :_

_Timmy?_

_Timmy, what is going on?_

_Flo:_

_Timmy, what the fuck?_

_Please answer us. We're really worried._

_TIMMY!_

Timmy went to look at his and Arme's messages. Armie hadn't responded or even read them. Timmy felt his heart breaking almost instantly. Armie didn't want him anymore. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Armie was absolutely shit faced. He had been shit faced even before he was in the hot tub. He was at his friend's cabin, where Elizabeth and some childhood friends were. Of course he came to see them. They all ran in the same social circle since they were kids. Armie hadn't spoken to Timmy since Armie had confessed his feelings. He was embarrassed and didn't know how to talk to Timmy, even though he knew he was being ridiculous. 

Armie was in the hot tub, the hot water a nice contrast to the cold temperatures outside. Armie had one last day in the small town of Aspen and then it was back to his old shithole town with the family who was ashamed of him and the boy who doesn't love him. The tub was feeling as cold as Armie's heart, so he got out and went back inside the house with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to a table, where plenty of alcohol was sitting. Armie was downing another beer, when Elizabeth snaked her arms around his waist, dangerously close to the towel.

"Hello, Armie," She purred into his ear. He smirked at the familiar voice. Liz was drunk and probably horny. Armie turned to look at his ex, and found she was still just as beautiful. Timmy was breathtaking, though. 

"Hey, Liz," Armie responded. She started talking about school and the vacation. She made sure to touch Armie as much as possible. Armie remembered why the two ended things. Liz was a free spirit. She liked the idea of a boyfriend, but not the commitment to one. She was with Ansel now, but was trying her hardest to pull Armie. Armie started to feel uncomfortable, until his friend Henry grabbed him. 

"Thanks, man," Armie mumbled, being led away from the pouting brunette. Henry looked stone cold as he grabbed Armie and pulled him away from the party. Henry sat Armie down on the bed, quite harshly. 

"Dude, what the fuck is this shit?" Henry asked, practically throwing his phone at Armie. Armie saw that Henry's Instagram was open in front of him.

Armie, coherent but barely, saw that Henry had three message requests. One from Saoirse, Florence, and Timmy. Armie started to flush when he saw Timmy's name. 

_SershR: Hi, Henry! I saw that Armie had tagged you in his photo from earlier. He has a boyfriend, who he hasn't contacted in a few days. I'm worried about Timmy and Armie. Please show this to him or talk to him._

_FloP: hey, fucker. idk who you are but Armie has a bf and it isnt you._

_TimmyTimC: Um... Hi? I'm sorry to bother you, but could you tell Armie to text me back? I'm really worried about him. Especially after seeing his recent picture. Sorry to bother you._

Armie looked up at Henry. Henry was seething and looked like he would rip Armie into shreds. 

"Dude, are you avoiding your boyfriend? What the fuck, man?" Henry asked, shaking his head. 

"Dude, he doesn't love me! There's a reason!" Armie cried, his resolve breaking. Henry was by Armie in a second. Wrapping his arms around the boy, Armie sobbed into Henry's shoulder. 

"Arms... stop. Look, I understand you're upset. He doesn't love you or whatever. He clearly cares, though. He wouldn't have reached out. You need to talk to him." Henry said. The best thing about Henry is that he never pries into Armie's life. He doesn't know the situation, but still knows what to say. Armie dries his eyes and looks at Henry.

"I told him I loved him and he didn't say it back. How do you go from there?" Armie asks. Henry looks thoughtfully. 

"You give him a chance to explain. Dude, you never know what's happening with other people. The guy might be just as heartbroken as you are," Henry says. Armie nods his head and grabs his phone out of his pocket. Timmy had texted him multiple times. 

_Timmy Tim <3, 8:04 p.m_

_Hey, Arms. I'm worried about you. A little frustrated, too. Call or text me when you can._

_Timmy Tim <3, 8:30 p.m._

_Armie, please text me back._

_Timmy Tim <3, 9:24 p.m._

_Armie, okay I understand you're upset but that picture was a dick move._

_Timmy Tim <3, 9:44 p.m._

_Armie please_

_Timmy Tim <3, 10:22 p.m._

_I'm going to bed Arms. Text me later? plz?_

Armie sighed. He fucked up. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Timmy was woken up by his phone vibrating. He groaned and rolled over. When he saw the caller ID, he nearly fell off the side of his bed. 

"Hello!?" He answers immediately. 

_"Timmy, baby,"_ Armie says on the other side of the line. He can hear the shaking of Armie's voice. Armie had been crying, Maybe still was. 

"Armie, are you okay?" Timmy looked at time time. It was almost four in the morning. 

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Timmy, I deleted that stupid photo. I am so sorry, baby,"_ Armie said.

Timmy sighed and held his nose. He began counting to keep from yelling. He was so angry. 

"Armie, that was so fucking embarrassing. You post a picture with your ex and some hot guy. Did you see the comments?" Timmy nearly seethes

_"Yes, baby. I saw the comments. I am so sorry. I will make it up to you. I promise,"_ Armie said. 

"Okay. I'm going back to sleep. I'll text you in the morning," Timmy says. He hangs up before Armie can even reply. 

Armie texts him, but Timmy refuses to look at the message. He decided to look in the morning. Timmy simply turns over, and goes to sleep. 


	14. Chapter 13

For Timmy, Christmas had always been his favorite time of year. He was able to spend more time with his sister and his mother and make new memories. His family always looked at Christmas lights, baked gingerbread, and watched movies together. It truly was the most wonderful time of the year. Until Armie made the decision to post his ex-girlfriend and a random boy on his Instagram.

Timmy was looking at the tree with gifts all around it. He saw a huge gift with snowmen wrapping labeled **Timmy** in his mother’s beautiful script. He saw many more labeled **Timmy** and **Pauline** , with snowmen, reindeer, and Santa surrounding the boxes. However, Timmy’s favorite gifts were covered with green wrapping paper. The wrapping paper Timmy used to wrap his gifts.

Five gifts were wrapped within dark green paper. A messy scrawl of **Mom, Pauline, Flo, Sersh, and Arms** written on the very top of the gifts. The gifts were all carefully thought out for each person. According to Florence, Timmy picked out the best gifts. Both she and Saoirse loved receiving presents from Timmy, as his gifts were thoughtful and filled with love. Timmy’s favorite gift, however, was the one for Armie.

Timmy would see Armie, Florence, and Saoirse tonight. He grabbed the gifts for Saoirse and Florence carefully and put them in his room. He turned on the shower and watched the water flow quickly. He took his clothes off and got in the shower. The water was warm, perfect for a cold day. Timmy reached for his shampoo bottle and squeezed the soap into his hands. He softly massaged the gel into his ever-growing curls and sighed. How was he supposed to face Armie?

The two boys had texted since the call took place. Armie was being ever so doting now that he had upset his boyfriend. He promised to make it up to Timmy, but Timmy was skeptical. He wanted to stay mad, but he knew that wasn’t fair. Armie was a good guy, he just needed help with making good, sound decisions. Timmy sighed and turned off the water after washing himself and lathering his curls in conditioner.

After wiping himself dry, he quickly got dressed in a casual outfit of converse, black skinny jeans, and a simple blue sweater. He grabbed his gifts and walked downstairs to see Pauline and his mother watching a Christmas movie and drinking red wine.

“Hey, guys. I’m going to see Sersh, Flo, and Armie. I’ll be home later,” Timmy says. Nicole and Pauline say their goodbyes and turn back to the movie. Timmy locks the door behind him and sees Florence leaning against her car, waiting. She walks to Timmy and grabs the presents, scoffing when she reads Armie’s name.

“Don’t.” Timmy says, sternly. Florence holds her hands up in defense and silently gets in her car, Timmy climbing in the front seat. Florence puts the car in drive, and they drive down the road to Saoirse’s house.

“So, talk to Armie? I saw he deleted that picture,” Florence says, trying to initiate conversation.

“Yeah, I talked to him. Said he was sorry and that he would make it up to me,” Timmy responds. 

“I can’t believe he did that shit. Why would he?” Florence asks, fuming. The two make it to Saoirse’s house, as she lives nearly ten minutes from Timmy. The two get out of the car and make their way inside. The house smells like ginger and lilac. Saoirse’s mother greets them with a hug and tells them where Saoirse is located.

Saoirse is in her room, watering her succulents. Her newest one is a small cactus that she found in a random store while on her trip. Timmy and Florence put their gifts at the edge of her bed, where their presents lay in a neat pile. She turns and smiles at them.

“Ready for gifts? Timmy, you have some explaining to do.”

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

The trio was sitting around Saoirse’s room. Timmy was sitting on the floor, two presents in his lap. Florence was sitting at the desk, her chair facing Timmy and Saoirse. Her presents were behind her on the desk. Saoirse was on her bed, looking at the presents from her friends. They insisted she open hers first, as they were at her house. She opened Florence’s gift first. Florence had gifted Saoirse with a dreamcatcher. It was purple, Saoirse’s favorite color. She had squealed and thanked her friend.

Timmy had gotten Saoirse a crystal collection. She nearly cried when she opened it.

“My favorite is the rose quartz,” Timmy says.

“Guys, I love these gifts. Timmy, you know the rose quartz is best for restoring trust and harmony in relationships?” Saoirse asks.

“It’s the stone of universal love,” Florence adds.

Timmy smiles at his friends. He knows they mean well.

“Could use that right about now. Armie was upset with me when he made that post,” Timmy says.

“Why was he mad?” Saoirse asks.

“He told me he loved me,” Timmy says.

“WHAT!?” Both girls scream.

“Timmy, that’s so sweet!” Saoirse says.

“I bet you were swooning. Lose your V-Card that night?” Florence asks.

“Guys, I didn’t say anything back,”

“Timmy!”

“What? Why? That’s been your dream for years. Have a boyfriend and have him fall madly in love with you. What gives?”

“I just- I didn’t know what to say. What does being in love feel like?” Timmy asks the two. Florence and Saoirse, however, are not much help. The two continue looking between each other and back at their helpless friend.

“Whatever,” Timmy says with frustration evident in his tone. “Florence, open your presents.”

Florence nearly cries when she opens the gifts from her friends. Saoirse gave her a vinyl of Taylor Swift’s newest album. Timmy had given her a Black Sabbath vinyl. Florence is obsessed with music, especially records.

“Timmy, now you,” Saoirse says. The two girls hold their breath. Timmy was extremely difficult to shop for. He didn’t like your basic, average things. He didn’t watch a lot of TV, his book taste was ancient, and he just didn’t care for CDs or albums when he had his phone or YouTube. However, he was met with a pleasant surprise.

Florence had given him a snow globe. Inside the globe was a photo of the three friends. They looked extremely happy, mostly because it was their last Little Women performance, and the three-night show was better and better as the days went. Saoirse had gifted Timmy with an annotated version of _Little Women_. When he opened the book, he saw that every cast member in their play had signed the covers.

“Guys,” Timmy says, his breath shaking. “Thank you. I love these gifts and I love both of you.”

Florence and Saoirse rush to hug their friend. Timmy is in tears at the meaningful gifts. He’s sad things will change next year.

“Hey, the thing you said about love and what it feels like? I think it’s feeling like you’re on top of the world with another person. That the two of you are invincible when you have one another,” Saoirse says.

“I think,” Florence begins, carefully. “It’s finding someone who makes you feel whole again. Someone that’s like your other half, even if the two of you are total opposites.”

The three friends hug once more, before voices downstairs interrupt the merriment. The three friends make their way downstairs to find Armie and Saoirse’s parents talking. Armie looks warm in his black sweatshirt and blue jeans. He has both hands in his pockets, as though he was embarrassed to be caught in such a situation. When he sees Timmy, he smiles brightly.

“Should we go for a walk?” He asks.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Armie and Timmy are walking around Saoirse’s neighborhood. It’s very well lit and safe, considering it’s dark out. The two have mostly been walking in silence since Armie showed up, unannounced.

“So, I wanted to apologize for being such a dick a few days ago,” Armie says. Timmy holds out his hand so Armie can take it for encouragement. “It wasn’t fair to you. It was cruel,”

“Armie, I forgive you for making a stupid decision. I can’t comprehend why you did it, though. Was it because I didn’t say I loved you?” Timmy asks.

“I don’t know, Timmy. I guess I just felt upset and rejected and I’ve never wanted to feel that way with you,” Armie says.

“I didn’t reject you. This is my very first relationship with anyone. I have never had someone who isn’t my family or friends tell me they love me. Armie, I am crazy about you. Enough to want to stay by your side and fight these demons with you,” Timmy says.

Armie smiles and kisses Timmy’s cheek. It warms his cold skin.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Timmy and Armie returned to Timmy’s house after continuing their walk and stopping to kiss and take silly photos.

“Here,” Armie says, handing him a box. “I got this for you for Christmas. I hope you like it.”

Timmy opened the box and gasped. Inside was a light pink book with gold lined pages. The title was also in gold. _Little Women and Other Novels by Louisa May Alcott_. Timmy smiled softly and traced the gold-lined title. Florence and Armie knew the book meant a lot to him.

“I knew you loved the part of Laurie when you were cast as him. I thought you would like this,” Armie said.

Timmy saw a small box within the larger box. When he opened the small white box, he noticed black velvet protecting a silver bracelet. The bracelet was lined with green gems.

“Emeralds. Like your eyes,” Armie said.

“Armie, I love it,” Timmy said. He placed the box beside him and grabbed Armie’s present from beneath the tree. It was a heavy gift, much heavier than any other gift under the tree. He handed Armie the gift and waited for his boyfriend to open it.

Armie hesitated at first but opened the gift with fervor soon enough. He stopped when he saw the steel grey case. He flipped the clips on the side of the case and gasped when he opened it. Inside the case was several art supplies. Paint brushes, pastels, and paints.

“Timmy, oh my god,” Armie said. He set the case down gently. “Thank you. I love it, I really do. I love this gift and I love you.”

Armie lunged at Timmy and kissed him feverishly, his hands on Timmy’s cheeks. The kiss started as sweet pecks, but Armie quickly slipped his tongue in Timmy’s mouth. The two started making out on the couch, Timmy moaning when Armie bit his bottom lip. Timmy broke the kiss to straddle Armie. He leaned down and kissed Armie gently, running his hands through Armie’s hair.

“Armie,” Timmy whispered. “I want you to be my first.”

**Author's Note:**

> So please let me know what you think! This is my first time writing a fanfiction is a very long time so please be kind!


End file.
